Boy Meets Wizarding World
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The BMW trio finds a magic tunnel in their locker that leads them to a year of magic at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. And they meet Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived." Takes place throughout the Sorcerer's Stone. Don't own HP and BMW
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all the HP and BMW fans! You're welcome! :)**

Boy Meets Wizarding World- A Harry Potter/ Boy Meets World Story

At Jefferson Elementary School in Philadelphia, the young sixth graders were sitting in class listening to Feeny talking about the middle ages.

"Now who can tell me about something very interesting about the middle ages?" Feeny addresses the class.

Cory Matthews, a bushy headed boy raises his hand and Feeny rolled his eyes calling on his student, "Mr. Matthews."

Cory answers, "Dragons!"

Mr. Feeny sighed before saying, "I'm afraid you are incorrect." He looked in the back behind Cory seeing Shawn Hunter, a cool kid raising his hand.

"Mr. Hunter."

Shawn also answers excitedly, "Witches! And wizards!"

"Also incorrect."

Topanga Lawrence, a smart young girl raises her hand and Feeny says, "Take it away Ms. Lawrence."

Topanga answers, "It's got castles, kings, queens, villages and peasants. But actually Shawn and Cory were right about one thing. There could be dragons, witches and wizards in the middle ages."

Feeny rubs his face sighing before saying, "Ms. Lawerence, this isn't a fantasy. This is a history class meaning history only. You may talk about your little fantasies after class. Now moving on…"

Topanga continues writing the notes until she notices something strange going on. She feels her pencil starting to write for her. She lets go and her eyes widen as the pencil continues writing.

"Ms. Lawrence."

Topanga looked up to Mr. Feeny and her pencil hits the desk remaining still.

"Please pay attention." Feeny turns his head to the board before continuing the lecture.

A couple minutes later, the bell rang and the trio leaves with the class into the hallway.

"I mean, it just happened!" Topanga says to Cory and Shawn as they go down to their lockers. "The pencil started writing the words for me. This never happened to me before! It's like as if it's strange magic!"

"Magic?" Cory asked in wonder, "How could it be? I thought you have magic all the long. You channel dead people."

Topnaga said back, "That's different Cory."

"You mean to tell us that your pencil has started writing by itself?" Shawn asked Topanga.

"It did! I swear! Why don't you guys believe me!?"

Shawn and Cory started laughing not believing her.

"I will stuff you in your lockers if you don't believe me!" Topanga shouted making Cory and Shawn stop.

"Believe in what?" Feeny asks as he walks over to know what the commotion was about.

"Mr. Feeny! My pencil started moving on it's own! Like- like it's magic!"

Feeny sighs, "Not this again… You three mark my words. This is reality. Not a fantasy, there may be some magic, but there is no such thing." Then he leaves them.

Topanga looked at Feeny as he walks away before saying, "He did not just say that."

"There is such thing as magic. I know there is!" Cory said leaning against the locker feeling a little discouraged.

Shawn then said, "If there is such thing as magic, I would stare at the fire alarm until the bell rings." He stares at the red fire alarm bell and focuses until about three seconds later, the fire alarm rang by itself leaving Shawn shocked.

"Woah…" He says surprised. "So cool!"

Cory's eyes widened and so is Topanga's.

"That did not just go off by itself," Topanga said nervous pointing at it.

"Oh it did, I got power!" Shawn said satisfied that he got his own magic.

Cory sighed, "Guys, maybe we're just being psychic. Could be a coincidence. Now let's get out of here. Oh wait! I gotta get my book!" He opened his locket, but not reveled his books. More of like stairs.

"Wooooooaaaaaahhhh… What is that?" Shawn asked as his eyes widen in surprise at what's inside. Topanga's eyes widen as well.

"I don't know," Cory replied still staring inside the locker.

Topanga then asked, "You never seen this before?"

"No… Never. This is really weird," he said walking inside the locker and down the stairs.

She looks back at the hallway calling out to Cory, "Wait Cory! Don't go down there! You don't even know what's there!"

"Don't worry Topanga! It's gonna be alright! Come on! This should be fun!"

Topanga looked at Shawn who shrugs and follows Cory. She looks back at the empty hallway of their school. For a minute, she made up her mind and followed the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Down the stairs which seemed like forever, they walk down the rather long tunnel. But the further down it gets, the more mud and water comes up.

"Alright, should we go back now?" Topanga begs her two friends.

Shawn then asks, "What do you think Cor?"

"I'm dying to find out," Cory said shaking his head, "I mean, this whole tunnel is in my locker! I want to find the way out!"

"I don't think we should. My feet are soaked," Topanga scoffs in disgust looking down.

Shawn sighs looking down also seeing his feet all covered in mud, "Mine too."

"We're gonna keep going until we end up at whatever the place is," Cory says determined and kept walking.

After over ten minutes of more walking, more water rises over their legs. As soon as it gets to their waists, Topanga complains, "Cory! My whole lower body is underwater! Can we go now?!"

"No way!" Cory says as he starts swimming.

Shawn sighs complaining a little, "I'm really hungry. I wonder what food there is down here. Worms, dirt, a delicacy!"

Cory and Topanga look at Shawn in disgust and he asked confused, "What?"

But suddenly a wave of water came splashing onto them.

"Ok! We saw something! Can we go now!?" Topanga continues complaining as more water rises to their chests.

Cory sighed, "Alright fine. This tunnel is long enough anyways. Let's just go back."

"Wait a minute! How do we get out of here?" Shawn asked the two. "Didn't we just come from that way?"

They noticed a wall was all sealed up blocking the way they came from.

Topanga starts gasping really scared seeing that there is no way out.

"No! No! No!" She punches he wall and starts strangling Cory yelling, "YOU BETTER FIND A WAY OUT OTHERWISE I'LL STRANGLE YOU! MORE OF LIKE I WILL DROWN YOU!"

"Calm down Topanga," Shawn shouts pulling the two apart before strangling Cory, "You better get us out of this!"

Soon more water starts rising over their chests to their necks.

"Oh no! Let's swim that the way we're going. It's the way out!" Cory starts swimming and kept going but then noticed that it was the end of the tunnel.

"Oh no! There's no way out!" Cory shouts.

More water continues to rise and reaches their heads.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WAY OUT!?" Topanga screams trying to swim.

Cory yells back, "THIS IS THE END OF THE TUNNEL!"

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Shawn shouts.

The trio swam to the center together and Cory shouts, "HELLO! HELP US!"

Topanga screams, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" She looks at Cory and screams, "YOU DIE FIRST!"

"NO-" Before Cory finishes, Topanga starts trying to drown him.

"Let's face it Topanga, we're all going to die!" Shawn shouts. "Then let's die right here and right now!"

That made Topanga stop drowning Cory and he gasps for breath.

She stops for a minute thinking as the water continues to rise and there is less oxygen left, and sees that all walls are blocked.

"Fine. We'll die together," Topanga says making up her mind accepting the death.

Cory thought for a moment before realizing there is no way out of this. He nods in agreement.

They came closer together and wrapped their arms around each other and closing their eyes awaiting for death to come.

But before they knew it as the water goes above their heads, they heard a thunderclap and lightning.


	3. Chapter 3

Cory, Topanga and Shawn opened their eyes looking up seeing the light from a lightning bolt striking and the light from it shows pouring raindrops on the water.

After looking at each other, they swam up to the surface and gasping for breath.

Topanga looks around seeing ocean water surrounding them with a storm. She screams, "WHERE ARE WE?"

Cory screams back, "I DON'T KNOW!"

"LOOK! AN ISLAND!" Shawn shouts pointing at a small shack on a very small island. It looks inhabited to them, and they need to keep warm someplace.

"LET'S GO!" Cory shouts and the three swim and just about a while later, they reached the shore.

The wind and thunder blows through their cold and wet bodies as they reach for the door.

"IS SOMEONE THERE!? PLEASE LET US IN!"

"PLEASE!"

"HELP US PLEASE!"

Just then the door opened revealing an almost middle aged woman with brown hair and a nightgown on with a scowling look on her face.

"What do you want?" She snapped as if she was woken up.

Cory and Shawn looked at each other. Did that woman just speak in a British accent?

Topanga answers begging, "Please miss! We're lost! And it's freezing out! Can we please come in!?"

"NO! Absolutely not! I already have my husband, my son and my bloody nephew staying here for vacation," the woman shouts pointing to the ocean, "Go back where you came from! Now!"

Cory immediately shouts, "Please miss! We didn't even know how to go back where we came! We have no where else to go! Please let us stay!"

"IF THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE BLOODY LETTERS! NO!" The woman screeched and slammed the door on them.

They looked at each other really scared and continued knocking on the door quickly desperate to go inside.

"PLEASE LET US IN! HELP!" They all shout and the same woman opened the door.

Topanga shouts, "Please! We need to get dry! We have literally nowhere else to go! Please help us!"

The woman sighed in defeat before asking, "You know anything about the letters?"

"No…" The three said really confused.

"Fine. Then you can come in, but on a few conditions, you sleep on the floor with the boy down there while my son takes the couch. And this will only be for one night. Is that clear!?" She said crossing her arms in a cranky mood.

The three says before entering the shack, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The man who is slightly older came down the stairs in pajamas asking in a rude way also in a British accent, "Tuney? Who are these children?"

"They are lost with nowhere to go," the woman said, "Just need a place to stay."

"Do they have letters?" The man's eyebrows raised when he asked the question.

"They know nothing."

"Good. They can stay," he says going back upstairs.

"You three take the floor with the boy here and sweet dreams my baby boy," she says giving a kiss on his son's forehead who is laying on the couch sleeping while a young skinny boy with tattered clothes and glasses sat on the floor on top of a blanket.

The woman goes upstairs while Cory, Shawn, and Topanga sit on the floor next to the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, I want to ask you. You know where we are? What country are we in?" Topanga asked.

The boy replied, "the United Kingdom."

The trio's jaws have gone own to the floor and their eyes grow wide.

Topanga then gasped before shouting in whisper tone, "We crossed the ocean!? How did we cross the ocean!? We're from Philadelphia, America!"

"Isn't it illegal?" Shawn asked his friends.

Cory said really serious, "Yeah it is!"

Shawn smiled and nodding not giving a care, "Cool."

Topanga sighs rolling her eyes and says to the boy, "Sorry about him. He's just an idiot. Hi, I'm Topanga Lawrence. And that's Shawn Hunter, and Cory Matthews." She introduces herself and her friends to the boy.

"Nice to meet you," the boy says smiling, "I'm Harry Potter."

Topanga smiles shaking the boy's hand, "It is nice to meet you Harry."

"So, you three are from America?" Harry asked curiously.

Cory replied, "Yeah. We are. We went through this tunnel and we ended up here. I don't know how. But it did."

Topanga says, "Not only that was weird, but my pencil started writing for me."

"And I made the fire alarm go off without touching it," Shawn said also.

Harry looked at them puzzled and said, "That's real funny, because about a week ago, I went to the zoo and talked to a snake, and it talks back to me."

"The snake talks back to you!? Woah. That's neat," Cory says.

"Since then, I kept getting letters but my Uncle won't let me look at them, and throwing them away. Which is why we're here."

Shawn asked suddenly, "Isn't that a federal offense?"

"No, I live under the same roof as my aunt and uncle, because my parents died in a car crash when I was a baby."

Topanga immediately says, "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry."

"If only I get to see their faces again," Harry sighs playing with his tattered shirt.

She said looking at his clothes, "Don't tell me that's the only thing your wearing."

"These were Dudley's old clothes. Aunt Petunia gave them to me along with her old glasses." He takes them off showing it to them before putting them back on.

Cory asked looking at his forehead in amusement seeing a lightning bolt shaped cut, "Is that a scar? That looks cool!"

"I got it when I was in the accident," Harry replied, "which they told me."

"How come they were being rude to us?" Shawn asked Harry.

He explains, "They hate strangers. And they don't like me. Called me a freak and stuff."

"They shouldn't make you feel this way Harry," Topanga says.

"They always do. In just about…" He looks over at Dudley's watch which reads 11:58 PM, "two minutes, my birthday comes and I will be eleven. But they never cared to give me a cake, a present, nothing. Nothing at all."

Shawn sighs cheering him up a little, "Don't worry, my parents don't really care about me much either. They kind of go out of town a lot and come back, and run off again, and come back every time."

Cory nods at Harry telling him it's true.

"How do we get home?" Topanga asked her two close friends as the thunder still rages outside.

Cory sighs, "I don't know. But it must mean something since we're here. I mean, my locker never has a tunnel. We're going to find out why it happened, and your pencil moving and you setting the fire alarm off without touching it." He looks at his friends and back to Harry who has started drawing a cake with his fingers with said, "Happy birthday Harry" written on it and Cory, Topanga and Shawn watches as he finishes drawing. He looks at the watch again and it reads 12:00 AM.

 **ALRIGHTY, this is how it's gonna go down. It's only gonna be few chapters per days or a week. It depends on my schedule. School, work, rehearsal. etc.**

 **Anyways, positive reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Make a wish Harry," he says to himself before blowing the sand.

But then as the lightning claps, there's a very loud knock on the door which has caused the kids to jump, and also caused to have Dudley sit upright.

More thumps come from the other side of the door and the kids jumped up and huddled in the corner.

Harry's aunt and uncle come downstairs with a gun and asks, "Who's there?"

Another loud thump and the door falls from the hinges to the ground revealing a giant man with long hair and a long beard.

Everyone screams with fright as the man came in with the umbrella. Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Harry stay huddled up in the corner afraid something might happen.

The man came forward and then says in a gentle but gruff voice, "Sorry about that." He went back to the door and put it back up fixing it.

Harry's uncle yells, "I demand that you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!"

He came over to the man and grabbed the gun and used his strength pointing it upwards saying, "Dry up Dursley you great prune."

The gun fires up toward the ceiling and everyone shouts.

The giant walks over to the chubby boy who is shuddering before saying, "Why, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly around the middle!" He pats his stomach with a smile.

Dudley continues shivering before saying, "I-I-I'm not Harry."

Harry came out from the huddle saying, "I am…"

The giant says with a smile, "Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. Afraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. Words and all. Heh."

He gave Harry a small package which has a cake in it that says Happy Birthdae Harry.

Harry smiled looking up before saying, "Thank you!"

"It's not everyday that your young man turns eleven, now is it?"

The giant went to sit on the couch and takes out the umbrella pointing to the fireplace before sparks fly out of the tip starting the fire. The kids stare in amazement.

Topanga breaks a very short silence, "Excuse me, who are you?"

The giant introduces himself, "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you know all about Hogwarts." He looks over at Harry.

"Sorry, no," Harry said back.

"No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

He asked his face in confusion, "Learnt what?"

"Your a wizard Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and he asks in shock, "I'm a what?"

"A wizard! And so are you three," Hagrid says pointing to Cory, Shawn and Topanga. "Are you Cory Matthews, Shawn Hunter and Topanga Lawrence?"

They nodded with their mouths agape.

"Woah woah woah! Let me get this straight!" Cory then asks Hagrid, "We're wizards!?"

"Oh she's not," Hagrid replied pointing to Topanga. "She's a witch."

Topanga gasps.

"That explains why the weird stuff happened to us earlier," Shawn said wrapping that up.

Harry shook his head like he doesn't believe it and says, "No, you've made a mistake. I can't be… a wizard… I mean, I'm just… Harry. Just Harry."

Hagrid smiles before saying, "Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Harry shook his head and Hagrid hands him the letter. Hagrid got up and walked over to the trio handing them their letters.

Each of them opened their letters and Harry reads, "Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Mine says the same thing," Topanga says reading hers.

"Same," Cory said too.

"Ditto," came Shawn's reply.

Harry's uncle immediately went to his side and shouted, "He'll not be going! These three can." He points to the trio before pointing to his nephew. "But this one can't! We swore when we took him in we'd put an end to this rubbish!"

Getting furious, Harry shouted, "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

His aunt says before explaining, "Of course we knew. How would you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you!"

"BLOWN UP!?" Harry's face turned white when he shouts, "You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash?" Hagrid says getting angry as well, "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?"

Harry's aunt answers, "We had to tell him something."

"It's an outrage!" Hagrid booms, "It's a scandal!"

Harry's uncle snaps, "He'll not be going!"

"Oh, and I suppose a great muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?"

Cory asked, "What's a muggle?"

Hagrid answered before arguing once more gesturing to Harry, "Non magic folk. This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."

The man yells, "I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

Hagrid immediately points his umbrella to him and says slowly and angry, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

He looked over seeing Dudley eating Harry's cake and points his umbrella to his rear, and at one spark, a tail grows.

The family starts screaming and chases Dudley upstairs. Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Harry were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Hagrid immediately says to the kids, "Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you four didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Ok," the four replied in unison.

Hagrid looks at his clock and says, "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off." He went back to the door opening it, but accidentally knocked it over off the hinges again before saying to the kids, "Unless you'd rather stay of course. Hmm?" And then he leaves.

The four kids looked at each other and Topanga immediately says seeing the looks on Shawn and Cory's faces, "I know what you are thinking. But we're not going to do magic. We're going home!"

"No way Topanga! This is what it means! This makes a whole load of sense! We're going to Hogwarts," Cory protests.

Shawn agrees, "Yeah! I say let's do it! Who needs our old school? Who needs Feeny?"

Topanga sighed annoyed, "Yeah… But what if our parents don't know where we are? They'll end up getting worried."

"We'll figure out something. Right now let's get out of here," Cory says leaving with Shawn.

Topanga looks outside and back to Harry and asked sighing, "Aren't you coming?"

He looked at the door and looks back before deciding to leave with Hagrid.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, Hagrid and the children ended up on the streets of London the very next day. Cory reads his letter as they walk, "All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad."

Harry asked Hagrid, "Can we find all this in London?"

He replied to him, "If ya know where to go." Hagrid leads the children to the small dark and dirty looking building with a sign that says, "The Leaky Cauldron." Looking back at Topanga, Cory asked looking at her nervous face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little unsure about this place," Topanga says by judging the way the building looks like. Hagrid opened the door letting the kids enter seeing odd looking people sitting at the tables and the bar.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual I presume," the bartender calls out to Hagrid. He replied shaking his head with a smile, "No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping Cory, Shawn, Topanga and Harry here buy their school supplies."

Tom looked over at the children and when he heard the name Harry, he says in surprise, "Bless my soul! It's Harry Potter!"

Harry's eyes widened suddenly when he heard his name.

The entire pub goes silent and they start staring at Harry. Cory, Topanga and Shawn also look at him in shock. How did he know Harry's name?

A man shakes Harry's hand saying, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter! Welcome back!"

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter," a witch introduces herself and shakes his hand, "I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!"

Throughout, Harry looked very surprised and nervous as Hagrid gently pushes the boy through the crowd with Cory, Topanga and Shawn following. Just then a man in robes and with a turban on his head shows up and stutters, "Harry P-potter! C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you!"

Hagrid greets, "Hello Professor, I didn't see you there! Harry, children this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Harry says shaking the professor's hand and the trio shakes his hand as well.

"Dark arts? That's so cool!" Shawn says and Cory agrees, "Since we can defeat the forces of evil!"

The professor still stutters, "F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter?" And then he gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, well must be going now. Lots to buy," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Goodbye," the four kids say to the professor before following Hagrid. He takes them to the back room where the winery with a brick

"See Harry, you're famous!" Hagrid says to Harry as they enter.

Harry asked in confusion, "But why am I famous Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?"  
The only reply he got was, "I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry."

"So cool your famous Harry!" Topanga says with a smile.

Shawn admits, "So jealous!"

"It's nothing, really," Harry insists.

Hagrid uses his umbrella to tap each of the bricks on the wall carefully which happens to be like a password, the bricks around them started shifting around. The kids stood there, their mouths wide open in surprise as the wall opens revealing a small but busy street, full of witches, wizards, different creatures.


	7. Chapter 7

Hagrid smiles introducing the kids to the street, "Welcome children, to Diagon Alley."

Topanga, Shawn, Cory and Harry are surprised as they walk down the street. They see some shops all around the place. One shop has owls outside screeching which Topanga stares in awe.

Hagrid says showing them around, "Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry."

They passing by looking at the broomstick store where some kids look at the display window in amazement. "It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet."

Shawn then spoke up, "But Hagrid, how are we gonna pay for all this?" "Yeah," Harry says, "We haven't any money."

Hagrid pointed to a building that's a Wizard Bank called Gringotts, "Well there's your money. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. There ain't no place safer, except perhaps Hogwarts."

They walk in the building and straight down the shiny aisle, passing by the odd creatures who are Cory asked, "Hagrid? What exactly are these things?" Hagrid answers while passing, "They're goblins, Cory. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me."

As the near the front counter, Hagrid says to the goblin, "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The goblin looks up and looked down to Harry with the trio tagging behind them. He asked, "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" Harry was about to answer that he doesn't, but Hagrid said for him, "Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere." His hand went into his pocket and pulls out the key, "Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well." His hand went into the pocket again and takes out a letter giving it to the goblin, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." He ended up whispering, but the kids can hear it.

"Very well," the goblin replied as they have another goblin coming with a cart and they all clambered on.

The cart starts to move and leading down into the depth caverns. Topanga, Cory, Harry and Shawn look up and around in amazement as it moves. The cart stops at the a vault. "Vault 687," a goblin announces, "lamp please?" Hagrid gave him the lamp and the goblin stepped out of the cart and walked to the vault. He asked, "Key please?" Hagrid gave him the key and unlocks the vault door.

Harry stepped out of the cart and what he saw was a huge pile of coins everywhere. "Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now did ya?" Hagrid chuckles as Harry looks in amazement. "Take as many coins as you want Harry, we gotta run," Hagrid said giving Harry a bag to fill up.

Then Harry filled up his bag and pockets of coins before heading back to the cart before it moves to another. As the cart stops the goblin announces, "Vault 713."

"Shawn asked, "What's in there Hagrid?"

"Can't tell you Shawn. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret," Hagrid replied. "Best if you four stay here while I go in."

They all nodded though they want to know what it was. The goblin says, "Stand back." And then he slides his fingernail down the door and it opens revealing a small package wrapped with a string tied up.

Hagrid stepped inside to get it and puts it in his pocket before assuring the kids, "Best not mention to anyone, kids." They nodded again still desperate to know what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

After several stores later, they got quills, ink, robes fitted, small flasks, parchment paper and their cauldrons.

Topanga looks at her list and says, "I still need… A wand."

"A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long."

They walk in finding the store empty. Boxes on the shelves everywhere being the register.

"Hello?" Harry calls.

"There's no one here," Cory says looking around.

Then Shawn calls, "Hello?"

Just then a very old man came swooping in on his slide ladder.

"Woah, creepy," Shawn says in a whisper to Topanga.

The man greets, "Welcome children! I'm Mr. Olivander! What brings you here?"

"We need wands," Topanga replied.

Olivander smiles, "Well you came to the right place! Would you like to go first miss?"

She nods excitedly and anxiously as he brought over a box and takes out a wand.

Topanga looks at her wand for a second before giving a wave to the lamp which broke.

Shawn starts laughing. Topanga hits him on the head agressively.

Olivander took another wand box out and gave his wand to Topanga and she gave a wave and hot pink mist came out and sparkles which pop like small fireworks in different colors.

He chuckles jovially, "That's the one! As always, the wand chooses the wizard."

Topanga smiles looking at her new wand.

"Who's next?" Olivander asks one of the other children.

"I'm next!" Shawn said coming over and Olivander pulls out a wand box for him and gingerly, Shawn took the wand out and points to the chandelier that immediately falls to the floor in a crash.

"Definitely not," Olivander takes the wand from Shawn's hand and then took another wand box out for him and says, "How about this one?"

Shawn looks at the new wand and he points to the empty wand box which it was laying in and it catches on fire.

"Oh dear," the wand shop owner immediately puts it out before taking the wand. "Not that one."

He takes another wand box out and says, "The third is always the charm."

Taking the wand, Shawn gave it a wave and sparkling blue mist came out, looking like stars from outer space. Shawn looks at his wand and grinned broadly.

"Brilliant," Olivander says before looking over to Cory.

"Now you," he said giving a wand to Cory.

He waves the wand but nothing happens.

"Nope, Not that one," Ollivander says taking the wand away before returning with another.

Cory takes the wand out of the box and waves it at the vase and it smashes.

"No. No definitely not," he says taking the wand back and replaces Cory's hand with a different wand.

He waves it and emerald green sparkles and swirls come out.

Ollivander grins broadly, "it's perfect!" He looked over at Harry and smiles recognizing his face and eyes, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter." He went searching for a wand, "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

He took a box out and went over back to the front and gave him the wand and Harry takes it before waving around and the entire wand shelf exploded sending boxes flying everywhere.

"Definitely not that one," Ollivander chuckles. Shawn couldn't help but laugh over it in amusement.

Harry blushed and apologized, "Sorry..."

"Not to worry Mr. Potter, happens to every one of my customers here." He waves his own wand sending the entire wand shelf back in place.

Everyone's eyes widened and that and gasps, "Wow! So cool! Etc."

Taking another wand box out, he then says, "I wonder..."

The opened the top and took the wand out giving it to Harry, and as the wand is placed in his hand, strange energy occurred.

Ollivander looks surprised before saying, "Curious... Very Curious."

Harry then asked, "Sorry... But what's curious?"

Olivander explains, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry then asked wanting an answer, "And who owned that wand?"

Olivander replies, "Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

He leaves the children after paying for their wands.

As they walked out of the store, they spot Hagrid with four cages of owls.

Topanga gasps at the sight of the owls, "Awwww! They're so cute!"

"Their yours!" Hagrid says joyfully handing the cages to them. "Harry, this is Hedwig." He gave Harry an adorable snowy white owl who is hoots.

"Wow," Harry says amazed.

"Topanga, this here is Twinkle!" He gives Topanga a little brown and white owl with spots.

"Hi Twinkle," she greets the owl.

"As for you Cory, this is Hendrick!" He gave Harry a cage which is a black and brown owl that screeches.

Cory starts cooing poking his finger into the cage to pet him, "Awww hello Hendrick! Such a pretty birdie! A cute whittle birdie-OW!" The owl pecked his finger.

Hagrid sighs, "I forgot to mention that one has a tendency to bite… And Shawn this here is Smokey Black." Hagrid hands Shawn his cage that has a very black owl.

"Cool! We have owls," Shawn says excited.

Cory complains rubbing his finger, "Your lucky to have the one that doesn't bite."

Topanga only rolls her eyes laughing.

 **Alright, so that's it for now. I'm not going to post as much because my birthday is coming up, and I won't have time to celebrate. But not to worry! I will still post this story! Positive reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I'm back! I apologize for the chapters that have been messed up. Nastier then Dementors. Right? Can make things frustrating. Anyways, I fixed it all and the story continues.**

Later that day, everyone went back to The Leaky Cauldron for dinner. They all ordered vegetable soup and soon the food came to them. Everyone starts eating and Cory asks his friends, "What do you think of this so far? Isn't magic cool!?"

Shawn says agreeing while eating, "Yeah! It's so cool! I bet there are really hot witches over there. Not the scary one with the flying monkeys, and also not the two witches of the trio in that one halloween movie. The blonde witch in there is actually more hotter than the other two!"

Cory looked at him and stares into space saying, "I never actually seen that movie…"

Hagrid looks over at Harry and then says, "You alright Harry? You seem very quiet."

Topanga looks over at Harry and says, "Just tell him." And she received a glare from him and then he finally asked, "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this." He points to his scar on his forehead, "You know, Hagrid, I know you do."

Hagrid sighs pushing his bowl away and then starts, "First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. And you three should know too. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-…"

Topanga then suggests, "Maybe you can write it down?"

"No I can't spell it," Hagrid says before finally saying the name, "Ok… Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" The four children asked at the same time.

"SHHH!" Hagrid hisses using a hand gesture to keep it down because there's people here around them.

Hagrid starts explaining the story to Harry and the others, "It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody. Not one… Except you Harry."

Stunned from listening to the story, Harry asked, "Me? Voldemort tried to kill… me?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."

Cory then asked, "What happened to Vo-… To you know who?"

Hagrid finishes, "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everbody knows your name. You're the boy who lived."

Harry looked at Hagrid with a blank expression as did the others.

"Alright then, best you go upstairs, got a big day coming up."

"Goodnight Hagrid," the children go upstairs and go into the bedroom. To make things cheaper, Hagrid takes one room while the children take the other room. They were given sleeping bags since the bed can only fit one to two people.

Before they went to sleep, Topanga looks out the window thinking about home, her parents, her school and Philadelphia.

Cory came back in the room after changing into his pajamas. He went over and asked, "You alright?"

"Not really Cory," Topanga sniffles about to cry. "I miss home. Our families must be worried about where we are!"

Cory hugs her and says to calm her, "Don't worry Topanga. We'll figure out a way to get in touch with them once we're there. In the meantime, we'll be witches and wizards attending a magic school!"

She gave him a small smile at the thought but it fades for a second.

He finishes cheering her up, "And we're gonna stay together no matter what."

Topanga smiled again but it doesn't go away and they continue to hug until Shawn and Harry came in their pajamas and they got into bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hagrid takes the children to Kings Cross train station in London. They load their school supplies, owl cages and trunks on their trollies before walking down to the platforms.

Hagrid looks at his clock and his eyes widened while saying, "Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, children I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your tickets. Stick to it, that's very important. Stick to your tickets."

He gave them their train tickets and they look at them which says, "Platform 9 and 3 quarters."

Harry looks at it confused saying, "But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 and 3 quarters. There's no such thing. Is there?"

"Of course there is," Shawn said looking at his ticket. "I've been there before." And he received a smack from Topanga who shouts, "It doesn't exist Shawn! Does it Hagrid?" They look up and noticed at Hagrid vanished.

"Where did he go?" Cory asks, his head looking around for him.

Harry sighed, "I dunno. We gotta get on the train. It's almost eleven."

They brought their trollies down to the station looking for the platform, but they couldn't find it.

Harry went over to the trainmaster and asks, "Excuse me sir. Can you tell us where we might find Platform 9 and 3 quarters?"

"9 and 3 quarters? Think your being funny, do ya?" The trainmaster replied before leaving.

They were about to give up but overheard, "It's the year after year. Always packed with muggles, of course! Come on! Platform 9 and 3 quarters this way!"

Topanga said when she sees a woman who mentioned "muggles", "Hey guys! That woman mentioned muggles!"

"Let's follow them," Cory said pushing his trolley down the platforms following the woman with a family who have the exact same hair color which is red.

They came to a stop and the woman says, "Alright Percy! You first!"

A tall redhead came forward and ran his trolley into the brick wall. Topanga gasped looking away, but looking back she saw that he vanished.

The woman says, "Fred, you next!"

One of the redheaded twins said, "He's not Fred, I am!"

The other redheaded twin said annoyed, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry George."

He pushes his trolley forward and before running into the brick wall, he said with a smile, "I'm only joking. I am Fred!" Then he ran into the wall followed by his twin brother.

"That's so cool," Shawn gasps and his eyes widened.

Harry, Cory and Topanga shakes their heads in disbelief as if they couldn't believe what they just saw with their own eyes.

"Excuse me," Topanga calls out to the woman before asking and trailing off, "Could you tell us… How to?"

The woman looks at the wall and back at them, "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She gestures to the young redhead who is smiling proudly. She continues giving instructions, "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous"

The young redheaded girl of the family smiles before saying "Good luck" to the four.

Harry pushed his trolley forward, taking a deep breath before running into the wall.

"Woah!" Shawn and Cory looked at each other before Shawn ran in the brick wall followed by Topanga and Cory.

After running through the wall, each looked back seeing that the brick wall was there as well. They hear the whistle blowing and pushed their trolleys around to see an old fashioned red train that says Hogwarts on it. And they also see the sign that says Platform 9 and 3 quarters.

They looked at each other and smiled before giving their belongings to the conductor and piling up into the compartment of the train before it leaves.

"Hogwarts, here we come," Cory says looking at his friends. He couldn't contain his excitement and anxiety. He feels freedom from his old life in Philadelphia warm up to him. Free from his old school. Free from his family rules. Free from Feeny.


	11. Chapter 11

The train continues to chug along the way as Harry and Topanga stares out the window. Cory and Shawn were chatting with each other about how excited they are about going to a magic school.

"Excuse me?"

They look up to the same redhead from the train station who is begging for a seat.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

"Of course your welcome to join us," Topanga smiles moving over for him to sit.

He introduces himself, "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley!"

"Hi, I'm Topanga Lawrence," she says shaking his hand.

"I'm Shawn Hunter," Shawn introduces himself.

"Cory Matthews," Cory says shaking his hand.

Then Harry introduces himself, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened, and his mouth agape. "So it's true… I mean you really have that… that…" He points to his forehead.

"What?" He asked.

He looks around before whispering, "Scar?"

"Oh!" Harry lifted his bangs showing his scar shaped in a lightning bolt.

Ron gasps, "Wicked!"

A woman came by with the trolley full of sweets and asks, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thanks," Ron replied holding up a sandwich. "I'm all set."

Harry looked at Ron for a moment and to his friends and then said taking out his coins, "We'll take the lot."

"Woah," Ron says in awe.

As soon as he pays for the candy, Cory, Shawn, Topanga, Harry, and Ron start eating.

Cory takes out the box that contains jelly beans.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans?" He asked Ron

Ron explains, "They mean every flavor! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe…"

Cory cringes in disgust at the thought of it.

Ron finishes, "George sweared he got a bogey- flavored one once!"

Quickly, Cory took it out of his mouth and gave the box to Shawn knowing he'll love those type of beans.

Topanga picks up a box containing chocolate frogs asking, "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?"

"It's only a spell," Ron explains once more, "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself!"

Topanga opened her box and a chocolate frog pops out before jumping out the window.

Ron groaned, "Oh, that's rotten luck. They're only got one jump in them to begin with."

Harry looks at his box which shows on old wizard on it.

"I got Dumbledore!" He says looking up from it.

"I got about six of him," Ron says eating another candy.

He looked down seeing only black in the picture. He gasps, "Hey. He's gone."

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" He introduces his pet rat that's eating out of the box, "this is Scabbers by the way, pitiful, isn't he?"

Cory replied conking his head to the side looking at the rat, "Just a little bit."

Ron says, "Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow! Want to see?"

Shawn and Harry replied together, "Yeah!"

They gathered around to see the magic trick and Ron clears his throat about to say a spell, but a young girl with dirty blonde hair shows up at the compartment doorway.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she asked looking around.

They all shook their heads.

Shawn replied, "No."

She notices Ron with his wand out and says, "Oh, your doing magic? Let's see then!"

Ron starts waving his wand at his rat, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

A zap came from his wand, but nothing happened to his rat. He looks at his friends disappointed.

"That's it?" Shawn asked a little upset.

Ron shrugs in reply.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl says with a smirk, "Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…"

She sat down pointing her wand at Harry who looks at it.

"Oculus Reparo!"

Before he knew it, his glasses are repaired. He takes it off in amazement looking at his friends and put them back on.

"That's better, isn't it?" Her eyes widened and gasped, "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are…" She trails off looking at Ron and the others.

Ron says with his mouth full, "I'm… Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," she says with a hint of disgust.

"I'm Topanga Lawrence," Topanga smiles and shakes her hand. "And that's my friends, Cory Matthews, and Shawn Hunter!"

Shawn says flirting, "Nice to meet you Topanga's clone. Think you can teach that spell to me?"

Cory just rolls his eyes before assuring her, "Don't mind him, he's just an idiot… Like always," he says glaring at Shawn but looks back at Hermione with a puzzled look. They have the same color hair and style. "Actually you do look almost like our friend Topanga here. You two related?"

Hermione and Topanga looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Sorry about them. They're always stuck together like this." Topanga forces a smile and a chuckle.

Hermione gave a small smile back before saying, "You all better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Before she walks out the door, she turned to Ron and said gesturing to her nose, "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there."

Ron started rubbing his nose in embarrassment as Hermione leaves.

 **Alright, there are more to come. So positive reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I got finals going up and I'm going into tech for Shrek The Musical which means that I won't be posting as much. Positive reviews please!**

Soon it gets dark and the train pulls up to the station.

"I…have…to…wear…this..for…the…rest…of…my…LIFE!" Shawn yells as he looks down to his robes he's wearing with a tie.

Cory nods chuckling sadly while wearing his robes.

Topanga sighs wearing her robes as well, "Will you two stop whining!? We have our regular clothes to wear as well. We just have to wear our uniforms to classes."

"But Topanga, first of all, I thought we were just wearing it for the ceremony, and I haven't worn a tie since my Uncle Pete's funeral," Shawn protests.

Cory then said looking at him, "Wait a minute, I thought it was your Uncle Mike because he fell off the cliff."

"Uncle Mike's still alive. His corpse was breathing," Shawn replied. "That was my Uncle Will who fell off the cliff."

Ron then asked in surprise, "How many uncles do you have?"

"Well, it's hard to count because one of my uncles sat in an electric chair," Shawn answers smiling before leaving the compartment with others following.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!"

That voice was familiar as they were about to get off the train.

It was Hagrid with a lantern coming over to gather the first years.

Harry, Ron, Cory, Topanga and Shawn step off the train and went to Hagrid followed by the others.

"Hello Harry, hello children." Hagrid greets Harry and the other three.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry says back.

"Hi!" Shawn says also.

Ron looks at Hagrid and gasps seeing a half giant, "Whoa."

Hagrid calls the first year students, "Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me!"

The children follow Hagrid to the docks where there are boats near the black lake. Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Harry and Ron take the boat, got in and Cory holds a lantern which comes with it.

The other first year students take their boats and follow Hagrid as they sail through the lake.

As they near, they see a beautiful castle before their eyes. The most beautiful castle anyone has ever seen.

Their mouths went agape as they see it.

"Wow," Shawn says in amazement, "That castle is huge!"

Cory looks at Shawn agreeing, "Much bigger than the Disney castle!"

Harry and Ron look at each other excited along with Topanga sitting in the front of the boat looking at the castle in amazement.

As they got closer to the castle, the first year students got off their boats at the docks and walked into the entrance of the castle through big double doors.

"Woah! The inside is more huge than the outside," Cory gasps looking around the inside following the others.

Hermione overheard what he said and replied, "That's what magic is for."

"She's right you know Cory," Topanga said as they walk upstairs following the others leaving Hagrid. "Like your locker has a tunnel in it!"

Shawn then said, "That reminds me. I wonder if anyone else has found the tunnel. What if Feeny finds out where we are?"

"He wouldn't know… Would he?" Cory asked Topanga a little nervous.

She just shrugged in reply.

The students continue to climb the stairs, they see a witch at the top waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall announces as they stop, "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!"

A young boy pushes through the crowd to get the toad. As it went into his hands, he looked up at the witch before saying, "Sorry."

McGonagall then said, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," before she leaves the children for a moment,

"It's true then!"

Everyone's heads went to a blonde boy.

He continues, "what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

A lot of students murmured in surprise.

He introduces himself and the guys next to him, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Shawn, Cory, and Ron were trying not to laugh so hard at the names. And Draco glares at them.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours." He still glares at the redhead, "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. I don't know who the rest of you are. But I don't care."

Shawn then said in defense, "Leave my friends alone."

"Oh wow, an American. Interesting." He looks back at Harry saying with a smirk, "Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He then extends his hand out.

Harry then replied dismissing the advice, "I think I can tell who is wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco still stares at him and McGonagall came back announcing, "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

She leads the the first years into the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Cory, Topanga, Shawn and the others look around while walking down. The Great Hall is huge. Stone walls, and long tables with students who are sitting there. The scenery looks magnificent. Even the ceiling looks magnificient, looking like the most beautiful night sky they have ever seen. And candles floating everywhere.

Along the way, Hermione rambles on and on showing off like a know-it-all. The rest were pretty annoyed by it.

"Will she ever shut her mouth," Topanga says to Cory and Shawn.

"I would date her," Shawn said.

Cory sighs, "I gotta admit, she looks rather nice… But your better than her Topanga."

Topanga blushes.

"All right, will you wait along here, please?"

McGonagall stops at the front of the room as the first years gather around.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."

An old wizard with a long white beard and twinkling eyes who is sitting at the chair in robes begins, "Have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," referring to the creepy man in the back with a cat sitting next to him, "has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Cory, Topanga and Shawn looked at each other nervously.

"What kind of school is this?" Shawn whispers.

Cory answers in a whisper, "I don't know. At least it's not Jefferson Elementary…"

"When I call your name," McGonagall says getting the list out, "you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will sorted into your houses." She picks up the hat and reads the list calling out the name, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione looks away for a second before coming up talking to herself, "Oh no… Ok relax…"

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron whispers leaning into Harry.

She sits on the stool as the hat is placed in her head. As the hat was placed, it starts talking.

"Ah, right then… hmm… right. Okay… GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheering comes from the Gryffindor table as Hermione jumps up and joins the table.

McGonagall calls next, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco walks up to the stool and sits on it as McGonagall was about to place the hat on his head but the hat cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped as Draco goes to join them.

Ron mentions to Harry, Cory, Topanga, and Shawn, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin"

"Shawn Hunter."

Shawn looks at Cory a little nervous. He then walks up to the stool and sat on it before the hat is placed on his head.

"Hmmmm… I see bravery," the hat said, "always loyal, and some rebelliousness… Where to put you… I know…. GRYFFINDOR!"

The table clapped and Shawn jumped up before heading to the table with a smile.

"Susan Bones," McGonagall calls out.

As the girl goes up to the sorting hat, Harry suddenly notices a pale man with black greasy hair staring at him and pain went into his scar.

"Ow," he hisses softly, his hand touches his scar and the pain stops.

Cory looks over at Harry and asks in a soft tone, "What's wrong… What is it?"

Harry whispers back still staring at the man, "Nothing… It's nothing, I'm fine."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff crowd cheers as the girl joins the table.

McGonagall calls, "Ronald Weasley."

Ron looks Cory and Harry really nervous before gulping and going up to the stool. McGonagall places the hat on his head.

"HAH!"

Ron gasped really scared.

"Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheering ensures as Ron sighs in relief with delight before going to join his brothers at the table.

"Cornelius Matthews."

Cory blushed a bit when he heard his full name being called and heard some giggles from his peers, including Topanga.

He goes up and sat on the stool as the the hat gets placed in his head.

Cory looks over at Shawn at the Gryffindor table very apprehensive hoping to be sorted there. He doesn't want to be alone all by himself. Wherever Shawn goes he'll go.

"Hmmm… Still have some courage left in you, not very bright… Not evil…"

Cory thinks praying to god that he'll be with Shawn. "Please! I want to be with Shawn."

The sorting hat says reading his thoughts, "Loyalty as well… Hmmmmm… May have qualities of a Hufflepuff… But you might as well join your friend in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Cory jumped up with a very huge smile on his face thanking the hat that he is not alone. The Gryffindor table cheers and Shawn shouts, "YES CORY!"

Cory went to join Shawn, Ron and Hermione at the table.

"Topanga Lawrence."

Topanga goes up to the stool and the hat gets place on her head.

"Hmmmm… Got brains… Talent… Hmmmmm… I know… RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheers as Topanga looked at his friends apologetically before joining the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh no…" Cory groans really sad as Topanga sat with them.

"We lost Topanga," Shawn said sadly.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall calls and the whispers from students made Harry feel the pressure as he goes up and the hat is placed on his head.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" The sorting hat says thinking.

Harry closes his eyes and whispers pleadingly, "Not Slytherin… Not Slytherin…"

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" The hat says before thinking while Harry pleads, "Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table immediately stands cheering wildly as Harry goes over and sat by them.

 **I know. I'm such a Slytherin aren't I? But don't stop reading this, it gets better in the end! I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty! I'm almost out of the woods, just two more finals, two shows and I got a shift. I'm so happy it's almost Christmas! So I haven't written since a while ago, so I'm going to slow down a bit. Anyways, Positive reviews please!**

After the sorting, Dumbledore announces, "Let the feast… begin."

Before anyone else knew it, the food appears on the table and everyone gasps.

Chicken wings, corn on cobs, mashed potatoes, and vegetables galore.

Cory looks at the food wide eyed like saucers, "Now this is a feast!" He declares looking at Shawn.

"If only they have a pizza. Then this would be a feast," Shawn said to Cory who rolls his eyes.

They start digging in to the food and it's all delicious. Ron has been stuffing his face with chicken wings.

Harry asks the older redhead, "Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" He points at the same man from before.

"Yeah I gotta say, I was just going to ask that," Shawn asks looking at where he was pointing, "Is that really a man, or a woman…"

Percy explains, "Oh that's Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin house."

"What does he teach?" Cory asked curious.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Harry, Cory and Shawn continue to stare at the teacher. Ron reaches out for another chicken wing, but before he touched it, a ghost popped up giving him a startled shout.

"Hello!" A ghost greets, "How are you?! Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Just then more ghosts come out joining the feast. Cory and Shawn look up in amazement.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Percy greets, "Have a nice summer?"

"Dismal," the ghost replied, "Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

He begins to float away before Ron says surprised, "Hey I know you! You're Nearly Headless nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind," the ghost said.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah?" Cory said in agreement.

The ghost said, "Like this." He grabs his head and pulls it showing his remains in his back.

"Ahhh!" Ron shouted.

"Ugh," Cory shouted as well.

Hermione only looks away and Harry stares.

"Cool," Shawn nods with a smile really satisfied by it.

Nick puts his head back on his neck and floats away and Cory shudders.

Soon the food disappears and desserts appear in front of them.

Shawn asks Cory while they eat, "Hey Cor? You still upset about Topanga?"

Cory sighs, "Yeah. After this, we're gonna tell the headmaster and have her be with us."

Just then the one of the redhead twins who is next to Ron said overhearing their conversation, "Unfortunately mate, you can't!"

"The sorting hat is a very powerful chooser," the other redhead said.

"The hat always makes the decisions for the future."

"And makes you stay there for the next six years!"

Cory choked on his food as did Shawn.

"Six years?! We have to stay in these uniforms for six years?!" Shawn complains.

"We won't see Topanga again for the next six years!?" Cory shouts also with a whine.

Hermione said, "Don't worry. We'll all still be friends. We'll be in the same classes together. I read it in the books about the students of Hogwarts."

Cory looks at Hermione and groans "Oh great… We got a new Topanga…"

"The point is that... Since we're staying here for six years... we'll never go home," Shawn said sadly. And Cory gasped having no thought about it.

Just then after the feast was over, Dumbledore sends the students up to beds while the prefects give the first years a tour.

Percy stands up shouting before leaving the Great Hall with the first year Gryffindors following, "Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you."

As Cory leaves, he sees Topanga with the Ravenclaws and they're prefect calls, "Ravenclaw follow me. This way."

Topanga looked at Cory sadly before following the other Ravenclaws.

Percy says to the Gryffindors, "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change."

Many students including Cory, Harry and Shawn stare up in wonder as they see many staircases switching places.

"Keep up please, and follow me," Percy says going up the stairs with the first years following.

As they up they notice the painting portraits moving and welcoming new students.

"Look Shawn! Those pictures are moving!" Cory says pointing to them.

"Woah… This is so cool!" Shawn said with surprise along with Harry and Ron.

As soon as their up the stairs, they approach the Gryffindor dorms and the painting on the door asks for password. Then the portrait swings open, letting everyone in.

They look at the red everywhere in the room. Red capers, red chairs, red walls with yellow details on it.

"Gather 'round here," Percy says to the first years as they gaze around the room with wonder, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up. Now off the bed. All of you."

Hermione goes up with the first year girls while Cory, Ron, Harry and Shawn along with Neville go up to the room where there are five four-poster beds.

"This looks cozy," Cory said sitting on his bed with a smile.

"Very," Shawn yawned laying on the bed. "Y'know Cor, this is gonna be great. Though I miss home."

"It's gonna be alright Shawnie. We can send letters to our parents," Cory said before changing into his pajamas and laying down.

"Oh Trever, knock it off!" Neville puts his toad in the small cage.

Ron then asked Harry with a smile, "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's like home to me," Harry sighs getting his pajamas on.

Shawn said changing into his pajamas looking around the room, "I agree. But this is a lot smaller compared to the trailer park I'm from."

"A what?" Ron and Harry ask together puzzled.

"I'm from the trailer park back in Philly."

"I lived in the cupboard under the stairs all my life," Harry says also.

Shawn said going into bed. "That's totally cool! I always wanted to live in that!"

Cory rolled his eyes at his best friend's dumb phase.

Harry shook his head as he sat down with a smile like he means it. "Trust me, you don't."

Cory sighed getting under the covers, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

"Night…"

"Sleep tight all…"

"Trevor, stop croaking!"

The boys have slept through the night, well except Harry who looks out the window smiling and petting his owl.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm seriously sorry for not posting! I have been so busy during the holidays that I haven't got a chance to write much! I finally got to have a chance which is great! Anyways, please give positive reviews!**

The next morning, Cory and Shawn get dressed in their Gryffindor robes and went with other first years to McGonagall's classroom seeing Topanga in her Ravenclaw robes.

"Topanga!" Cory says giving her a hug followed by Shawn.

"What is with you guys?" Topanga asked looking confused to them.

Cory replied, "It's been days, weeks, months, years…"

"It's only been since last night," Topanga said.

"Sorry," Cory blushed with a smile, "Just miss you very much."

Topanga smiles back and gushes, "Awwww… That's sweet."

"Hey Cor, class is going to start," Shawn says sitting down with Cory. A little while later, Harry and Ron were late for class seeing a cat on the desk which happens to be Professor McGonagall who shape shifted.

After class was over, Cory, Shawn, Topanga, Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked out and Shawn asked, "What have we got next?"

"I got Potions," Cory replied.

"Me too," Harry said.

"Same," Hermione said.

They go down to the dungeons where the potions classroom is.

As soon as they sat down at the desks, each with cauldrons on top. Professor Snape the potions master enters the classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making," the potions master says as he walks up to the front of the classroom. "However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death… " He looks over at Harry who is writing what he says, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione looked over at Harry and nudged him and he looks up at Professor.

"Mr. Potter," he starts, "Our… new… celebrity… Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raises her hand knowing the answer and Harry just shrugs.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Hermione raises her hand and Harry looks at her and back at the professor before saying, "I don't know sir…"

Cory and Shawn were really creeped out by the teacher who's torturing their new friend.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Hermione kept her hand up in the air still knowing the answer.

Professor Snape then said, "Pity, clearly fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry doesn't answer.

"C'mon sir," Shawn spoke up, "It's our first day! Give him a break."

"Yeah. Clearly Hermione knows," Harry finally spoke, "So it's a pity not to ask her."

The students start snickering over it and Snape said, "Silence."

He went over to Harry and says to Hermione, "Put your hand down you silly girl." He took a stool and sat in front of Harry before continuing, "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the draught of the living dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." He finishes before addressing the class, "Well, why aren't you all copying this down." He got up and walked back to his desk in the front of the classroom.

Cory and Shawn looked at each other again in horror while writing the stuff down.

Snape then said taking his quill out, "And Gryffindor's, note that five points will be taken from your course for your classmates cheek."

Malfoy and his friends look back at Harry and the group and snickered quietly. He stares at the teacher for a second before Hermione glares at him and starts writing.

After class was over, they walked out and back upstairs.

"God, that teacher gives me the creeps," Shawn mutters to Cory and Harry as they go upstairs.

Cory says, "Reminds me of Feeny."

"Who's Feeny?" Harry asked.

"Our teacher back at home," Shawn replied.

Cory finishes for him, "And my next door neighbor."

"Can you imagine having that teacher as your neighbor," Shawn says all creeped out.

Topanga sighs annoyed, "Stop comparing Professor Snape to Mr. Feeny."

"Topanga, Mr. Feeny is actually less worse than Professor Snape," Cory said as they all go upstairs.

Harry said wanting the conversation to finish, "Can you all please stop with this, I already got us in trouble and on the first day too. I had five points taken from our house."

Cory was about to say something, but then nods looking at his schedule. "Alright. What have we got next? I got Herbiology."

"Me too," Hermione said with a smile.

Shawn looks at his and said puzzled, "Wait a minute. I don't have Herbology. I got History of magic."

Looking up to his best friend in horror, Cory says, "Wait a minute, we're gonna be… SEPARATED?!"

Some of the classmates look at them like they have just made a scene.

Cory looks around before whispering, "I hate this place Shawn. It may be cool, but I miss home!"

"Me too. But we're gonna have to endure it. Remember, it's still Cory and Shawn. Shawn and Cory! Best friends!"

"Best friends," Cory said giving him a high five.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry I haven't posted, I just started school again and I just finished performing in the show. So anyways, just so you'd know, Seamus and Dean don't really exist in this, i'm sorry about that. They're gonna be in the background throughout all of it.**

 **Also, I don't want any constructive criticism because I worked too damn hard on this story and had a hard time connecting it all together. So please, positive reviews.**

Cory, Hermione, Ron, and Topanga went to Herbology while Harry and Shawn go to The History of Magic and before they knew it, it was lunchtime which Cory and Shawn were excited about because they hate it when they're being separated. As soon as the got there, they hugged each other and did their signature best friend handshake like they always do.

Topanga rolled her eyes sighing, "You two buffoons."

"Hey guys! Look what I can do! I've been practicing all morning" Cory pulls out his wand and points to the glass and says a spell, "Spongify!" And a glass exploded making others shield themselves from it.

They look at the mess and Shawn asks Cory, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No it wasn't. It was supposed to be soft," Cory complains. "I could've sworn this worked before!"

"History of magic is boring," Shawn sighs sitting down at the table with the others changing the subject. "I want to take your class instead."

Cory said taking a sandwich from the platter, "No way, mine was more boring because I was expecting plants, but we had a lecture."

"I hate lectures," Ron groans shaking his head before looking up seeing owls swooping in with letters and packages in their beaks and claws, "Mails here!"

Harry, Shawn, Cory and Topanga gaze up in wonder as the tiny packages and newspapers come flying down to the students who grab them.

Three letters come down for Topanga, Shawn and Cory and they each open them.

Ron catches a newspaper which is called The Daily Prophet and Harry asked, "Can I borrow that?" He nods and gave the newspaper to him.

"Hey guys," Shawn says looking up from his letter, "Our parents know we're here!"

But Topanga says really puzzled, "But how did they know? How did they know we're witches and wizards?"

"I don't know," Cory said looking at his letter again.

"Hey look! Neville's got a rememberall," a student says looking at the ball Neville is holding.

Hermione immediately says in a know-it-all tone, "I've read about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you have forgotten something."

"The only problem is," Neville says looking at the ball, "I can't remember what I forgotten."

Harry looks up from his newspaper and says, "Hey you guys, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, 'Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.' That's odd. That's the vault we and Hagrid went to."

Topanga looked over at Harry confused along with Hermione, Ron and Cory. Shawn wasn't really paying much attention, he was stuffing his face with sandwiches. They looked at him in disgust.

Seconds later, he looks at them realizing they were staring at him and shouts, "What?"


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day, the gang and the first years go to the courtyard where they will be given their first flying lesson. There are old brooms on the ground in two straight lines and they each go to them.

Just then the female professor came over shouting, "Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" The first years reply.

She looks to the first years and says, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick." And the students did as instructed. "Come now, hurry up! Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!"

Each of the students right hand is over the broom and they shout, "UP!"

After they shout, Harry's broom immediately zoomed up into his hand.

It took Shawn the second time, and the broom levitated into his hand. Draco's took three times and his broom went into his hand, and Topanga's took four times before her broom went into her hand.

"With feeling," Madam Hooch says as the students are struggling. Hermione's broom is rolling around on the ground refusing to come up. Cory's broom won't even move at all, and Ron's broom zoomed upwards and hit him on the nose causing Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Neville to giggle.

"Shut up you guys," Ron groaned rubbing his nose as they continue to giggle.

Madam Hooch continues her instructions, "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Then the class mounts onto their broomsticks. She continues holding her whistle, "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2…" And then she blows her whistle.

Suddenly Neville's broom immediately lifts off the ground.

"Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch urges him to get down.

All of the students went into panic. "Neville what are you doing? We're not supposed to take off yet! Etc."

Then Neville starts soaring away as he shouts, "HELP!"

"Come back down this instant," Madam Hooch shouts sternly.

But his broom won't let him. It kept zooming across the courtyard and hitting the wall before zooming down to the group who moved out of the way. Then he flew up to the tower and zooms past the statue with a sharp spear. His broom flew away as his cloak gets caught which tears and he falls. Midway through his fall, he was caught on a torch, but his cloak slips off and he falls to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch ran past the group and came to Neville's aid. He lays on the ground. She kneels and says, "Come on, get up."

Topanga asks her friends, "Is he alright?" And Hermione shrugs.

"Ow ow ow ow," Neville cries as she holds up Neville's wrist and he winces, "Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." She helps him up as he holds his wrist.

Draco looks down and picks up the rememberall which has fallen on the ground with a smile on his face.

Madam Hooch announces to the kids while ushering Neville to the inside of the castle, "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." Then she leaves them.

Draco then said in a snotty tone, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass!" Then he, Crabbe and Goyle are laughing.

Shawn came forward and shouts, "Give it to me Malfoy!"

"No," Draco replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah give it here," Harry says stepped forward getting angry.

Malfoy refuses. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He throws the ball and catches it before hopping on the broom and soars around others. Before shouting, "How about up on the rood?" He flies higher into the sky. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry shook his head having no choice but hop onto his broom. Shawn did the same thing.

Hermione immediately went over to them and said firmly, "Harry! Shawn! No way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you both don't even know how to fly!" Just as she said that, Harry and Shawn took off on their brooms catching up to Draco. She sighs, "Idiots…"

Shawn shouts to Harry on the way up, "Go over there and distract him. I'll get it and throw it to you and keep him away."

Harry nods. "Ok!" He zoomed up to Draco shouting angrily, "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Malfoy said with an evil smirk holding up the ball, throwing and catching it. As he threw it midair, Shawn immediately zoomed above Malfoy and caught it with his left hand sending him into a 360 turn.

He screams, "CATCH IT HARRY!" Then he throws it like a baseball pitcher which he was when he and Cory were in little league. Shawn blocks Draco with his arms out stretched to prevent him from going after it. Harry immediately zooms on his broom chasing the ball and caught it with his right hand just as he was about to hit the window.

"YES!" Shawn shouts, his fist in the air with triumph and victory. He and Harry head down to the ground where the children were cheering. They ran over to them as their feet touch the ground.

"Nice one Shawn," Cory says giving his best friend a high five.

"Woah! That was wicked Harry," a student says giving Harry a pat on the back.

"Harry Potter! Shawn Hunter!"

They heard McGonagall's voice everyone turned to her.

Uh oh… We're in trouble now," Shawn whispers.

"Follow me," she says sternly and the two walk away sadly.

"Wonder what she's gonna do to them…" Cory says to his friends a little worried.

Topanga then said, "Oh I hope she doesn't expel Shawn and Harry!"

 **Alright, like I said, positive reviews please! I mean it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a terrible writer's block and I have been editing this for quite some time now, also my schoolwork is confusing and I have to concentrate on it more since I'm going to graduate this year. Anyways please no negative comments.**

Meanwhile, Harry and Shawn sulk as they walk behind Professor McGonagall to a classroom.

As they approach, she turns back and stops Harry and Shawn. "You both wait here." She walks to the classroom door and asks Quirrell who's holding an iguana. "Professor Quirrell? Excuse me, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Oh. Y-yes of course!" He nods and a student Oliver Wood gets up to leave the room.

McGonagall introduces Harry and Shawn to Oliver, "Potter, Hunter this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Chaser and a Seeker!"

Harry and Shawn looked at each other confused and back to her. So… they're not in trouble?

"What's Qudditch?" Cory asked confused as Shawn went over to him and Topanga and walked through the hallway.

He explained, "Some sport team on broomsticks. I don't know how it works though. But I'm going to find out. McGonagall mentioned something about me and Harry the youngest players in the century. He's a Seeker and I'm a Chaser. I'm a little nervous about this."

"Don't be," Topanga smiles, "You'll be great! Your not the only one who's nervous." She points over to Harry and Ron who were walking outside they catch up to them overhearing their conversation.

Ron urges Harry, "Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!"

"But I've never even played Quidditch," Harry sighs and said worried, "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione said catching up to the rest, "It's in your blood Harry."

"What do you mean?" Cory asked her.

She replied, "Follow me!"

They follow Hermione to the trophy case where it shows a plaque that has names of the Gryffindor Quidditch players on it. And one of them shows that Harry's father James Potter was the seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told us your father was a Seeker, too," Ron gasps.

"I-I didn't know," Harry said with a soft smile.

 **Sorry if this is short. There will be more. Don't worry.**


	19. Chapter 19

Then later that evening right after dinner, the six went up the staircase which has the railing pulled in. Topanga looks back, but continues walking.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do," Ron said.

Harry replied, "Who doesn't?"

But suddenly, the staircase begins to move.

All six grabbed the railings shouting and gasping.

"What's happening?" Shawn asks suddenly looking down.

Hermione answers, "The staircases change, remember?"

The staircase stops at a different place with a door.

"Let's go this way," Harry said leading the way to the door.

"Before the staircase moves again," Cory said feeling a little sick from the motion.

They open the door and walk into a dark and really spooky room.

Shawn then asked the others looking around, "Does anyone think… we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not supposed to be here," Hermione said worried, "This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden."

Then all of the sudden the flame emerges on the tall stone support that made them jump.

"Let's get out of here," Cory said taking Topanga's hand, turning about to leave, but the cat Mrs. Norris meows and Hermione gasps, "It's Filch's cat!"

"Run!"

All six ran down the hallway, and the flames are light as they go. They ran till they reach the door. Harry grabs the handle but it's locked.

"It's locked," he shouted.

"Anyone got better ideas?" Shawn asked. Hermione pushes him.

"Oh move over!" She shouts pulling out her wand and casts a spell, "Alohomora!" Then the door opens. "Get in all of you!"

Everyone ran inside and shuts the door.

"Alohomora?" Cory asked.

And she said it a whisper, "Standard book of spells, Chapter 7."

They heard footsteps and the cat meowing but then heard them leaving.

Hermione closing the door once more, "Filch is gone."

"Probably thinks this door's locked," Ron says looking around the front side of the room.

"It was locked…" Topanga said.

And Harry finishes staring at what's in front of them, "…And at a good reason…"

They all turn and see a massive, huge, black three headed dog waking up yawning and growing. It stands up and it growls even louder finding intruders in the room.

They all scream and they bolt out the door before pushing it shut and battle against the door. Eventually they get it shut and ran off out of the corridor and made it on the stairs breathless.

"I gotta get back to my dorm. Let's promise to never go there again. Got it?" Topanga asked her friends and they all nodded before she leaves.

They entered the Gryffindor tower about to turn in for the night, Ron starts complaining very scared of the dog, "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!"

Hermione then said out of breath also, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron shouts really frightened and Cory whimpers, "My life literally flashed before my eyes."

Hermione rolled her eyes getting to the point as they climb up the stairs to their dorms, "It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

Harry stopped and asked, "Guarding something?"

"That's right. Now, if you four don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" She stepped into the tower and shut the door.

Shawn then said, "Hold it, what's worse? Being dead of expelled?"

"Death is more worse," Cory answered.

Ron sighed before they head up to the boys dorms, "She needs to sort out her prioritires…"

 **What do you think** **so far? No negative reviews please. There will be more, don't worry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I am back! So I will only post two chapters tonight and won't post till next week because I'm going away for the weekend. Anyways, only positive reviews please!**

Early the next morning, Harry and Shawn walked to the courtyard with Oliver Wood as he explains what Quidditch is. They carried a box out that contains the balls they need to play.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players, three chasers and one of them is you Shawn, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker. That's you Harry. There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle." He turns to Shawn and says, "Now Shawn, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops." He points to the Quidditch pitch that has three hoops on each side. He finishes, "The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. You both with me so far?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied.

"Think so," Harry says following along.

Shawn said, "This is exactly like basketball I used to play back at home!"

Oliver looked at him confused.

"I was just going to say the same thing," Harry said chuckling a little before looking at the other balls and asks, "what are those?"

Oliver takes a small club out and gave it Harry, "You better take this." He bends down and releases one of the balls that pop flies into the air with an angry growl and they watch it come back. "Careful now, it's coming back." The ball came whizzing down, and Harry cracks at it with the bat letting it soar through the swords half by a statue.

"Nice," Shawn stares in amazement.

Oliver looked up and said impressed, "Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh." The ball zoomed down and he grabbed it and struggled getting it back into the box and locked it up in chains.

"What was that?" Shawn asked.

Oliver replied, "Bludger. Nasty little buggers." Then he said to Harry, "But you are the Seeker." He opens a tiny compartment which stores a tiny golden ball. "The only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch."

He gave it to Harry and he smiles before saying, "I like this ball."

"Me too," Shawn said amazed.

"Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see," Oliver said with a smile.

Harry asked confused, "What do I do with it?"

"You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win!" The ball starts fluttering it's fast delicate wings and jumps into the air as the three kept a close eye on it.


	21. Chapter 21

It was nearly the end of October and Cory, Shawn and Topanga have been adjusting to first month at Hogwarts.

Cory was writing a letter to his parents about how life has been going at Hogwarts.

"Dear mom, dad, Eric and Morgan,

My first two months of Hogwarts is going great. Shawn and Topanga are alright as well. Me and Shawn have been in Gryffindor house while Topanga is in the Ravenclaw house. Though I was disapointed but I eventually got used to it since she has almost the same classes as us. Shawn has been doing great with the subject Defense Aganist The Dark Arts lately, though he got long way to go. Didn't I tell you he made the Qudditch team? It's a sport team on broomsticks Shawn told me. And it's very cool! Topanga has been good with potions lately despite our rude professor who likes taking points away from our house. By the way, the points mean that when you do something good you gain points, and when you do something bad, you lose points. But we didn't do anything bad and he still takes away points from our house. Clearly something is really suspicious with this guy. He's actually more worse than Feeny. By the way, how is Mr. Feeny? How has he been doing?

As for me, I don't know what my favorite subject is yet. Some were actually more and more boring than the stuff I never learned back at home. I think the charms class is the easiest that I know of because of the fact that it has nothing to do with anything to write down, but my wand is always not working for me much lately. I don't know if its me saying the words wrong, or the motions is not right, but I am trying my hardest. I only know very few spells and they work. So me, Shawn and Topanga have made some new friends. First we met Harry Potter. He's seems nice and cool, but he is actually very popular in the Wizarding World because he is 'The Boy Who Lived.' Our friend Hagrid told us the story of how this bad guy that is a huge threat to everyone kills his parents, he was going to kill him but instead gave him the scar… Which I never knew what it means. I also met Ron Weasley who is a good friend and me, Harry and Shawn's roommate along with Neville Longbottom… I know I literally tried to hold it together the first time I heard that name. And we made friends with Hermione who is literally like Topanga, but pretty much more showoffish than her. One day, she actually showed off by answering every question before everyone else gets a chance. I gotta be honest here, she's more annoying than Topanga.

Anyways, how are you all doing? I kind of missed you all! I hope I didn't miss anything while I'm away learning about magic. I love you all. I hope I can come home soon.

Oh, and one last thing. I hope you love my new owl Hendrick. But be careful with him. He bites.

-Cory Matthews."

He went over to the owlery and put the envelope into Hendrick's mouth and sent him flying away knowing it's gonna be a while to get the letter back.

Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione sit in charms class and Professor Flitwick, who is very short and standing on the books begins, "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?"

Hermione holds up her feather. All students happen to have feathers in front of them.

Flitwick continues, "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

Everyone picked their wands up and then waves their wands before saying with their professor, "The swish and flick."

"Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

Then all the students begin practicing but most struggle. Ron mostly struggled with it.

"Wingardrium Leviosaa!" Ron says whacking with his wand a couple times.

Hermione says stopping him, "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, youre saying it wrong. It's Levioosa, not Leviosaa." She shakes her head as she said it in an annoyed tone.

Cory then said sitting next to them, "Then why don't you do it if you're so clever? Go on, go on?" She urges her.

Hermione frowned before casting the spell crisply, "Wingardium Leviosa." And then her feather starts lifting up off of the desk. Everyone stopped as they watch Hermione's feather raise up high.

Flitwick is impressed. He cheered jovially, "Oh! Well done! See here everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!"

Ron groaned and Cory says determined, "I'll show her!" He points his wand at the feather before swishing at it. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

But then his feather catches on fire.

Shawn asked, "Is it supposed to do that?" And Cory shakes his head no.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor," Harry said looking at it as well.

"It's Levioosa! Not Leviosaa!" Ron mocks Hermione on the way out of class behind her back.

The guys all laugh except for Topanga who is getting mad at them for teasing her because little did they know that Hermione walking behind them.

"She's a nightmare! Honestly!" Ron complains as they walk down. "No wonder she hasn't gotten friends."

Cory laughs at Ron's comment, "True that."

"Ditto," Shawn agrees. "More of a pain than Topanga."

Just then Hermione pushes past them and letting her her tears fall. They stopped dead on their tracks seeing that she kept walking and heard her sniffles.

"I think she heard us," Harry said really serious.

Topanga then shouts angrily, "Of course she did you dumb idiots! All of you owe her an apology!" Then she ran off to catch up with Hermione to comfort her.

Harry sighed looking at his three other friends, "She's got a point you know..."

"You were laughing too mate," Ron defends.

"Yeah, for only like a second! Like she said Ron, you owe her an apology," Harry said with a hint of fury getting an annoyed glance from Ron.

Topanga hurried over to Hermione and asks, "Hermione? Are you alright?"

She sniffles shaking her head no.

"C'mon. Let's go someplace where we can talk alone," Topanga says comfortingly wrapping an arm around her as they walk inside the castle.

 **Again, positive reviews please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I am back! Alright I'm going to take a break from writing and write a deaging Snily friendship (brother/sister like) I can't wait to get started. Don't worry, I wrote this entire thing and will post it. Anyways please give positive reviews!**

It was Halloween night and pumpkin candles are in the air glowing and floating around the Great Hall as everyone pigs out on candy and other sweets.

Shawn sighs sadly before saying to his best friend, "Wish they do trick or treating here. I wanted to TP the potion's classroom."

"First of all Shawnie, you will get detention for life if you do that, and second of all who wants to go trick or treating when you have candy right here!" Cory said laughing before putting pumpkin pie in his mouth. He looked at the Ravenclaw table seeing that Topanga isn't there. He asked Shawn, "Where's Topanga?"

Shawn looked over at the Ravenclaw table noticing before saying, "She's not with the other bird claw people."

It was Neville who answered, "Pavarti Patil told me that she is with Hermione in the girls bathroom. She won't come out of there. She's been there all afternoon, crying."

Cory and Shawn gave a glare to Harry and Ron who are eating candy and other sweets.

All of the sudden, the door bursts open and Professor Quirell ran in screaming, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Dumbledore stood up in horror and it went silent all of the sudden.

"Thought you oughta know," the Professor gasps softly and fainted.

Everyone starts screaming and running away from the Great Hall, but Dumbledore yells, "Silence!"

They all stop and it became silent again as they look at Dumbledore.

"Everyone will please not panic!" He took a deep breath before announcing calmly, "Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Then everyone resumed walking out and heading for their dormitories.

"Gryffindors… Keep up please! And stay alert!" Percy shouts firmly.

Harry asks his friends all of the sudden, "How did the troll get in?"

"Not by itself," Ron replied, "Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes."

Harry stopped dead at his tracks and his mouth went agape realizing that Topanga and Hermione weren't there when Dumbledore gave everyone explicit instructions.

He grabbed Shawn's wrist and he turns asking, "What?" Cory and Ron stopped as well looking back at them.

Harry replied panicking, "Hermione and Topanga! They didn't know!"

Shawn and Cory's eyes widened really scared for Topanga, they and Ron ran off to find the girls bathrooms. Along the way, they spotted a shadow and heard stomping with a grumbling noise. They see the ugly troll passing by the hallway with a club in his hand.

Cory shouts in a whisper really scared, "It's heading for the girl's bathroom!"

Meanwhile, Hermione never left the cubicle and continues to cry. Topanga stood nearby comforting the poor girl who was treated disrespectfully.

She then said gently trying to get her to feel better, "You know Hermione, I used to be treated just like it. Not only because I am smart, but my abilities and my beliefs. I wrote a poem which is about the ozone layer called 'Doughnut in the sky'! Maybe I can show it to you so you can feel better?"

The reply she got was a soft ok.

Topanga smiles before saying, "Come on out then I can show it to you!"

The door slowly opened revealing a puffy eyed Hermione who has tears still falling down to her cheeks and sniffles ready to watch.

Topanga starts to recite while doing the motions and took her lipstick (which she kept with her) out of her pocket and drew it on her face which made Hermione smile, "Sun. The only. The one. Donut in the sky. Space. Big gaping place. Without. Within. Our skin. Donut in the sky. Freon. Fluorocarbon. Humpback whale. So pale. Exhaust. Is all lost? Donut in the sky."

After she finished, Hermione claps with a smile before asking, "Did anyone think it was weird? It's actually really brilliant!"

"Well, when I told it to some classmates for the first time, they want me to take a bat and hit them over the heads."

Hermione laughs and then said, "Thanks Topanga! You are such a good friend. Though we are in different houses. So lucky for you to be a Ravenclaw. I wish I was in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor," she trails off and her smile fades.

"Listen to me," Topanga starts taking her hands, "Though I haven't been with Harry and Ron that long, but I known Cory and Shawn all my life and they were complete idiots." She scoffs, "They still are. Listen, you are very special no matter what they say."

Hermione smiles and she hugs her new best friend and Topanga embraces her back.

It took only a minute and they let go as Topanga sighs about to wash her face removing the lipstick, "I'm gonna get this off and then we'll go to the Great Hall."

Hermione nods agreeing, "Yeah."

After a minute, they were about to leave, but they stopped when they see a giant troll standing in front of them.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I was so busy! Anyways, here it is! And positive reviews please!**

The two girls gasped softly and backed up to the stalls. As soon as they see the troll holding up his club about to strike them, Topanga yells, "Hide Hermione!"

She hides behind the stall door as Topanga went to hide under the sink. The troll swings his club to hit all the stalls sending small and large wood chips everywhere. They screamed desperate for help.

Just then the boys came running in seeing the mess.

Hermione poke her head out of the pieces of wood and Harry shouts, "Hermione move!"

But she ducked as the troll smashed the other stalls.

The four boys start throwing pieces at the troll, Hermione tries to sneak out and stayed in the corner while Topanga tries crawling out of the sink away from the troll.

"HEY YOU STUPID BEAST!" Cory yells throwing a piece at his head getting the troll's attention, and that made Cory back up a little getting scared.

But as Topanga crawls out from under the sink attempting to escape, the troll sees her and goes to smash her with the club.

Topanga screamed and moved away from the sink and the club hits the sink next to the one she's under and barely missed her.

She and Hermione shout at the same time, "HELP!"

Harry gets out his wand and heads for the club and as he hangs on to it, the troll lifted it up with Harry holding on.

"WHOA!" Harry shouts as he lets go and lands on the troll's head. He gets shaken around back and forth, and side to side to get off. As he went forward and back, his wand went into the troll's nose.

Ron and Cory's faces twist with disgust. "Ewwww," they say.

The troll tries blowing it out and it gets Harry off it's head and is holding him by one leg making him hanging upside down. The troll takes the club and swings at Harry, but misses as he gets pulled up.

"Do something," Harry yells.

Ron looked at Cory and Shawn and he asks, "What?"

"Anything!"

Shawn ran to the troll and kicks him in the toe making him drop Harry on the floor. The troll roars in pain, and then holds up the club about to smash Harry on the floor. Seeing that Harry is about to get killed or squished, Ron immediately takes out his wand and aims for the club.

"Swish and flick," Hermione says from the corner using the wave.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouts swishing and flicking at the club and it levitates out of the troll's hand and went above his head. He looked up confused and the club comes down hitting him on the head making him waver.

Harry quickly crawls away as the troll comes crashing down hard on the floor unconscious. Cory went to Harry and helped him up from the floor.

Hermione and Topanga slowly emerge from their hiding places and heading toward the boys.

Topanga asks, "Is it… dead?"

"I don't think so…" Harry says looking at the troll and back at the girls. "Just knocked out…" He kneeled and pulled his wand out of the nose that is covered in troll boogers. "Yuck. Troll bogies."

They all look in disgust and Harry wipes it off.

Just then McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell ran in to see the commotion.

She shouts demanding an answer, "Oh! Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves, all of you!"

The boys were about to explain but Hermione interupts, "It's my fault Professor McGonagall."

The students all look each each other stunned at what she said as did Topanga.

"But you-" Topanga began.

"It's true," Hermione sighs looking to the teachers.

Professor McGonagall asked shocked as well, "Miss Granger?" She looked at Topanga and gasped seeing red lipstick still on her face, "Miss Lawrence! What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

Topanga looked in the mirror on her right seeing that she hasn't cleaned up her face. "Oh."

Cory chuckled a little at that, "Is that lipstick?"

"Use a mirror babe," Shawn laughs while Topanga starts using water from a nearby sink to wipe it off.

Professor McGonagall turned her face back to Hermione and demands an explanation.

She explains in a lie, "I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If they hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."

McGonagall sighed before starting at Hermione, "Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, I am very disappointed Miss Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." Then Hermione looks down in defeat.

Harry looks down seeing Snape's leg with a large cut on it which Snape covers it up with his cloak glaring at him. Harry looked over at Shawn and Cory who have noticed the same thing.

McGonagall continues, "As for you four gentlemen and Miss Lawrence, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Then she leaves with a smile and Snape glares at Quirrell before exiting also. The students smile over the fact that they get points added to their houses.

"Perhaps you ought to go… M-might wake up…" Quirrell stutters letting the kids walk out of the bathroom.

As they walk down the hall, Harry says to Hermione thanking her, "Good for you to get us out of trouble like that."

Ron says, "Mind to you, we did save her life!"

"Mind to you she might not have needed saving if you boys hadn't insulted her in the first place!" Topanga said glaring and pointing at the four.

Ron sighed looking at Hermione with a smile, "What are friends for?"

Later that evening, Topanga went to her dormitories and the rest went to theirs.

Cory, Shawn, Harry and Ron put on their pajamas and climbed into their beds, but didn't sleep because of the thoughts of earlier.

"I still don't get it," Cory says, "How did the troll really get in?"

Harry also said, "You know what else I don't get? The cut on Snape's leg. I have a feeling it had something to do with the troll and the third floor."

"Wait a second," Shawn immediately said realizing, "Quirrell says the troll was in the dungeons. Wasn't the dungeons downstairs? We were on the second floor girl's bathroom."

Cory then answered, "I guess that it made up in six seconds flat."

"Maybe it wasn't even in the dungeons at all," Harry finishes taking off his glasses and laying down.

Harry stared into space thinking suddenly putting it together. Why was Snape obsessed with going to the third floor? And what was the dog guarding?


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so, I will have to slow down on this because I'm working on finals and graduation later. Positive reviews please!**

Those thoughts keep running through his head and couldn't sleep that night. Eventually the next morning, everyone went to have breakfast before they head outside for the first Qudditch match of the season. But Harry and Shawn were anxious and nervous to eat since they're the ones along with the Gryffindor team playing.

"Take a bit of toast mates, go on," Ron urges Shawn and Harry to eat, but they were picking at it with their forks.

Hermione then said, "Ron's right, you're both gonna need your strength today."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said.

Shawn agrees, "Yeah. Do you want me to blow chunks all over you while flying. I don't think so!"

Snape walks toward them and said, "Good luck today, Potter and Hunter. Then again, now that you've both proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." Then he walks away limping.

"That explains the blood," Harry said looking at Snape's leg.

Hermione looked over at Harry confused,  
"Blood?"

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping," he explains his theory.

Then Cory asked, "But why would anyone go near that dog?"

Harry continued explaining, "The day we were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

"So you're saying…" Hermione began but Harry beat her to it, "That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants!"

Shawn tells the rest, "We gotta tell Topanga this after the match."

They all nodded and they hear owls screeching. They look up and see Hedwig and Smoky Black flying down with two of the same large and long parcels. As they nears Harry and Shawn, they dropped it into their hands.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked confused.

"But- I-I never get mail…" Harry says also perplexed as well as Shawn.

"Let's open it!" Cory said taking the wrapping off of Shawn's parcel as Harry, Hermione and Ron rip off his revealing broomsticks.

"They're broomsticks!" Harry gasps looking at Shawn's as well.

Shawn smiles, "Cool"

Ron then said surprised, "Those are not just any broomsticks! It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"But who?" Harry starts but trails off looking over at Professor McGonagall who is sitting at the head table petting Hedwig and smiling at Harry and Shawn.


	25. Chapter 25

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I have been in rehearsals, work and choir lately! I also just graduated so it's hard for me right now! Also I might take a break from my current writing and post what I have because I found new interest. Anyways just positive reviews please!  
**

After breakfast, everyone went to the Qudditch pitch and to the stands and towers. Topanga went with the Ravenclaws while the rest went with the other Gryffindors. Meanwhile, Harry, Shawn, Oliver, and the other players get on their Qudditch robes and got their broomsticks before heading to the door.

Oliver looked at Harry and Shawn and asked, "Scared?"

"A little," Harry replied.

"Me too," Shawn says also.

Oliver smiled. "That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game."

Harry looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

"Uh, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later."

Harry and Shawn looked at each other really nervous before the doors opened and heard cheering. The team mounts onto their broomsticks and zoomed out above the large field of the Qudditch pitch. They start flying around receiving cheers and applause.

A Gryffindor commender starts announcing from the tower, "Hello, and welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"

Cory, Ron and Hermione cheers as did Topanga from the Ravenclaw stands.

They get into positions in a circle in the air as the Slytherin Qudditch players take their place as well.

The commender continues, "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

Madam Hooch walks to the center of the field and shouts firmly looking at everyone, "Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you." She kicks the trunk open and the balls zoom out except for the quaffle.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game," the commender informs the spectators as the golden snitch zooms around Harry's head and to the other team Seeker's head before disappearing in the sky. Hooch takes the quaffle and throws it in the air.

"The quaffle is released…." The commender stops before the ball falls toward the players. "…And the game begins!"

Shawn catches the quaffle sending the opponent Chasers into a swarm and he zooms away with it with them following him. He flies over one of the Slytherin players and moves away from the players whoa re trying to get the quaffle. One of the Slytherins actually shoved him along the way to the hoops. The bludger ball zoomed near Shawn and he ducked. The ball missed his head and he kept on going. He finally reached the hoops and he threw the ball that made it through successfully receiving erupting cheers. He zoomed down to George and high fives him.

"Shawn Hunter scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!" The commender awards points.

"YEAH SHAWN!" Cory yells waving his Gryffindor flag.

Harry shouts raising his fist in triumph, "Yes!" But the blunger zoomed nearly knocking Harry off his room, but he kept his steady.

The commender spectates the game and gives a play by play, "Slytherin takes possession of the quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Shawn zooms his broomstick just as Flint the Chaser for Slytherin throws the quaffle to the hoop but Oliver blocked the hoop by whacking the quaffle with his broom making it go toward Shawn who caught it. The other Chaser for the Gryffindor team zoomed over and he passed it over to her when two Slytherin chasers were trying to block either of them. Eventually as the near the tower, the Gryffindor Chaser takes hold of the quaffle zooming away from them, turned around fooling them, showing it to Shawn who again throws it at the hoop which made it though before the Slytherin Keeper was about to block it which was too late.

"YES!" Harry shouted, "GO SHAWN!"

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" The commender then awards more points.

Shawn smiled and ran his fingers through his hair making the Gryffindor girls in the stands cheer for him.

But then the game got ugly as the Slytherin chaser takes the quaffle and was throwing it at one of the hoops. Luckily Oliver caught it and he throws it at another Chaser for the team. The team captain takes the club from the beater and the bludger came down and he takes the whack at it sending the bludger to hit him in the stomach making him fall backwards through the hoop and down to the ground.

Shawn kept on going trying to get the quaffle from the Slytherin but they threw it through the hoop being awarded 10 points. He takes the quaffle heading for the other side of the field dodging the bludgers but the two Slytherins zoomed with one on the left of Shawn and one on the right of him and sandwiched him in between them making him steer his broom uncontrollably. They steer him making him head toward the drape that was covering one of the towers. They disperse taking the quaffle from him and it all turns dark. He falls down with his broom behind the drape and he gets knocked out when he hits the ground.

Harry's eyes widened and yells, "SHAWN!"

"SHAWN!" Topanga screams from the Ravenclaw stands.

"SHAWN!" Cory screams for his best friend from the Gryffindor stands.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy 4th people! Again I will post the rest of this entire story and next 3 and a half... I was plot twisting the ending but I couldn't figure it out because I am now binge watching, writing a story for another fandom and finding a new job. Anyways please review**

Everyone gasped seeing Shawn unconscious on the ground outside the field.

Slytherin scores again having the teams tied up. Harry continues to watch hoping that Slytherin won't make another goal until he sees the snitch. He starts to head off after it but his broom starts to malfunction as if something or someone placed a curse on it. He shouts trying not to fall.

Back in the Gryffindor stands, Hagrid looks over and says concerned and worried, "What's going on with Harry's broomstick?"

Hermione looks through her binoculars seeing Harry losing control of the broom and then sees Snape muttering something while staring at Harry.

She whispers to Ron and Cory, "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!

Cory then said worried, "Jinxing the broom? What are we gonna do?!"

"Leave it to me!" Hermione immediately pushes through the spectators and ran off.

Back on the ground, Shawn's eyes opened looking a little blurry. He sat up regaining his vision, and as he finally did. He sees Harry knocked off and is dangling to the broom with one hand.

He tries to get up, but his right leg started hurt. He winces feeling the pain and knowing that it's broken. Shawn starts looking for his broom only finding it behind him when he fell. He gently puts his broken leg over it and used his left leg to gently stand up and mount his broom before flying to Harry's aid.

"LOOK! IT'S SHAWN!" Cory shouts pointing at his best friend who is flying again.

Hermione ran to the tower where Snape is and up the stairs, pulls out her wand and mutters a spell pointing her wand to his cloak, "Lacarnum Inflamarae." A spark ignites and the cloak catches on fire. She smiled satisfied before she left.

Shawn zoomed over to Harry and shouts, "Harry? What happened?"

"I don't know!" Harry shouts back his hand still grabbing tight to his broomstick that is still bucking. Shawn slowly came close to Harry and shouts, "Grab my hand!"

Harry lets go one hand off of his broomstick before his other holding onto Shawn's hand pulling him off the broomstick moving away from it.

He stops his broom before pulling Harry up behind him on his broom and Harry says grateful, "Shawn! you saved me!"

"Don't thank me yet!" Shawn shouts ignoring the pain as the broom stops bucking but moves away heading toward the outside of the field. Shawn lets his broom zoom toward the other broom and grabbed it with his hand having Harry climb onto it.

"We can still win this!" Shawn shouted again, "Go get that snitch!"

Harry smiled at his friend's loyalty and gave him a high five before heading off to get that snitch. Since his leg still hurts, Shawn is kind of out at the moment and decides to watch Harry get the snitch.

"GO HARRY!" Shawn yells.

Harry and the Slytherin seeker dives down following the snitch and as the approach the ground quickly, the Slytherin seeker backs out to prevent him from falling to the ground, Harry pulls up his broom following the snitch before standing up and steps forward to grab the ball.

But one step too far made Harry tumble to the ground before standing up looking really nauseous like he was about to throw up. He lurched making everyone gasp. He lurched again and the ball pops out of his mouth and lands in his hands.

"He's got the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch!" The commender announces.

Hooch blows her whistle while flying on her broom declaring the winner, "Gryffindor wins!"

Everyone erupted in cheers and Slytherin groans. Harry grins broadly and holds up the snitch into the air very proud.

Shawn came down to the ground and limps to Harry giving him a congrats hug as their teammates came down cheering with them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long wait! I was writing some stories for TBBT, DEH and BMC. I just got obsessed over those! Anyways, positive reviews please!**

After the game, Shawn was taken to the hospital wing to be treated on his broken leg, and after he gets into bed having his leg propped up, his friends came over.

"Hey guys," Shawn sighs siting up a little.

"Hey Shawn," they all say.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked him and Shawn answered looking at his leg which is now in a cast, "I don't think I'll be able to move it for a month…"

Topanga sadly smiled before changing the subject, "Fantastic job Shawn!"

"You did really great out there," Ron said patting him on the shoulder. "And saving Harry so that he wouldn't fall! Bloody hell! That's so cool!"

Shawn blushed a little over him being the hero. But he doesn't want that going around the entire school.

"Oh it's nothing, really… Just one question though," Shawn asked looking around and to Harry, "What was going on with your broom?"

Hermione then explained, "It was Snape! He put a curse on the broom!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Just because he hates me?" Harry answered shrugging.

Cory then said looking over at Harry, "I knew there was something fishy about that teacher! He's trying to kill you Harry!"

"Just because he hates me?" Harry asked again.

"That's ridiculous. Why would a teacher do that?" Topanga asked everyone confused.

Cory then answered looking at her, "Maybe he wasn't even a teacher at all!"

Madame Pomfrey the nurse came in with a goblet that has a potion in it and says, "Now everyone go and let Hunter get some rest."

Shawn nods laying back down and sighs, "See ya guys later…"

They nodded giving soft goodbyes before leaving, on the way out, they see Professor Dumbledore walk in.

"Madame Pomfrey. I would like to talk to Shawn for a minute," Dumbledore said in a calm voice. She nods and Shawn immediately sat up again looking a little nervous at first.

Dumbledore went over to him and smiled. "Good evening Shawn."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore…" Shawn smiles still nervous.

"I want to congratulate you on your wonderful performance in Quidditch today," Dumbledore says gently.

Shawn smiled. "Thank you sir…"

Dumbledore continues, "I am very proud of your loyalty. I haven't seen that much loyalty in years, not even the Hufflepuffs. I have been seeing you coming to your friends aid. Especially last night on Halloween when Professor McGonagall told me. And just for that, you clearly deserve 20 points for your loyalty, support, bravery and a great friendship. Again I am very proud."

Shawn grinned with a sigh of relief.

"Now, I'm going to let you get some rest." Dumbledore stands up and walks out of the room.

Shawn whispers, "Thank you sir."

Meanwhile down at the courtyard, Harry, Ron, Cory, Topanga and Hermione were walking with Hagrid to tell them what was going on but Hagrid doesn't believe it.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

Harry answered, "Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid immediately looks at the kids before saying, "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked scared and confused about the three headed dog's name Fluffy.

"Hold it! That thing has a name?!" Cory shouts.

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid trails off before spilling out the secret.

"Yes?" Harry wants him to continue but Hagrid refuses.

"Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid," Topanga says begging, "Whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

Hagrid still doesn't believe. "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

Then Hermione said, "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You got to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking."

"Exactly," Harry says in agreement to Hermione's theory.

Hagrid sighed, "Now, you listen to me, all five of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

The kids immediately looked at each other realizing what Hagrid had just said.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hagrid's eyes widened and walked away muttering, "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."

"Nicholas Flamel… Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked pondering.

Hermione said looking down, "I don't know…"

Cory looked at her in shock before saying, "Are you kidding me?! You know everything about the world, and most of the spells but you don't know the one person!?"

Hermione glared at him in anger.

"He's got a point," Ron said raising his one eyebrow.

She sighed, "Alright, the reason why I don't know a thing about him is that he wasn't mentioned in any of the books I read. Maybe the library might have something about it!"

They looked at each other liking the idea.


	28. Chapter 28

It took over a month, and after triple checking the books Hermione selects for them to read, nothing on the guy. They were starting to lose hope because Christmas is coming up and Hermione has to return home and celebrate with her parents. But Harry is going to stay and spend Christmas at Hogwarts since he heard that students can stay here. Cory, Shawn and Topanga are staying as well because they don't have their passports to get home since they came from there by magical tunnel. So they wrote to their parents that they're sorry they can't return home and they're going to stay at Hogwarts. Shawn's leg finally heels and he can finally walk again, but he is out of Quidditch for another few weeks until he's really better. After the holidays, he will play again.

Just a few days before Christmas Eve, it starts snowing, Hermione was just going to leave with her trunk but saw her friends sitting in the Great Hall playing wizard chess. She wheels her trunk to them as the ghosts pass by singing carols.

"Knight to E-5," Harry says and a chess piece moves up the board. Ron thinks very strategically before saying with a smile, "Queen to E-5."

The piece walks over to E-5 taking her chair and hits the knight piece.

Hermione gasps, "That's totally barbaric!"

"That's wizard's chess," Ron said with a smile.

"Me and Shawn are betting who will win," Cory said proudly, "I'm betting Harry will win."

Hermione asks assuming what will happen, "And if someone loses?"

"Then I have to give Shawn all my candy," Cory finishes, "But if he loses, he will give his money to me once we're home… If we ever do get home…" He then looks down.

Topanga asked, "What's wrong Cory?"

"It's just… It's the first time that I am not celebrating Christmas with my parents," he said with one tear slipping from his eye.

She said comforting him, "Don't feel bad. I'm not celebrating with Jedidiah and Rhiannon either."

Ron looked at her strange and asked, "Who?"

"My parents," she replied.

"You call your parents by their first names?" Harry asked strangely as well.

She nods.

"I see you packed," Ron said to Hermione looked her trunk.

"See you haven't," Hermione replied looking at him.

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!"

"Good. You can help them, then. Their going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

Cory groaned, "We've looked a hundred times already!"

Hermione then said with a small smile, "Not in the restricted section." She starts leaving after saying, "Happy Christmas."

Ron then said to the others, "I think we've had a bad influence on her…"


	29. Chapter 29

Finally, Christmas day has arrived, and the boys were sound asleep in their beds but their sleep was interrupted by Ron shouting.

"HARRY! CORY! SHAWN! WAKE UP! C'MON YOU GUYS! WAKE UP!"

Cory turned over in his covers and Harry puts on his glasses. Shawn just laid there snoring away.

"Great Scott! It's Christmas!" Cory shouts getting out of bed and jumped onto Shawn's body waking him up, "SHAWN IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Go away..." Shawn turned over. Harry got up out of bed shouting to the two, "C'mon!"

Shawn groaned getting up and the three went downstairs out of the boys dorms. They see Ron wearing a sweater.

"Happy Christmas you guys!" Ron shouts to the other boys.

"Happy Christmas Ron!" Harry says back.

"Merry Christmas!" Cory shouts gleefully.

Shawn then said confused, "Wait, I thought it was Merry Christmas. Not Happy Christmas..." and he received a smack on the back of the head from Cory.

Harry looked at Ron asking, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh... my mom made it," he said looking down embarrassed. He looks back to the presents under the tree and says, "Looks like you guys got one too!"

"We all got presents?" Shawn asked with a huge surprised look on his face.

"Yeah!"

In a flash, the boys ran down the stairs to the Christmas tree full of presents underneath.

"There they are!" Ron said gesturing to them before sitting on the couch eating Bertie Botts every flavored beans.

"Who wants to go first?" Cory asked really excited.

Just then the portrait door swings open and Topanga steps in.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" She cheers wearing her sparking red dress as she walks in, "Thought I wear this on a special occasion! My parents sent it to me as a present!"

Ron immediately says, "Woah woah woah! How did you get the password?"

Cory replied, "I gave it to her."

"You gave away our password?" Ron asked in a shout.

"She's the only Ravenclaw who's staying here for the holidays. No one should be alone on Christmas," he explains then smiles at Topanga before hugging, "Merry Christmas Topanga."

"Happy Christmas," Harry smiles as well.

"Thanks you guys. Thanks for inviting me Cory!" She smiles and went to sit on the couch next to Shawn.

"Who's first?" Cory asked again.

Topanga says looking at Harry, "I would let Harry go first."

Harry shrugs and got up to the tree and takes a small present from underneath with a note on top. He took it and reads, "'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well'..." he looks up from the note before opening the box pulling out... a cloak.

"What is it?" Cory asked looking puzzled.

Harry answers, "Some kind of...Cloak..."

"Well let's see it! Put it on!" Shawn says sipping on his hot chocolate that was sitting on the table with a plate of cookies.

He takes the cloak and puts it on. Every part of his body disappeared only except for his head.

"Woah!" Everyone shouts surprised at the appearance.

Harry looks down and shouts, "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is," Ron says in amazement, "It's an invisibility cloak!"

Harry looks down and spins around. "I'm invisible?"

"I heard they're really rare," Topanga says coming over to Harry.

Ron looks at the note that was given to Harry and said, "Wonder who gave it to you."

"There was no name... It just said 'use it well.'"

Ron shrugs at that with a blank expression. He asks, "Who's next?"

Cory immediately shouts impatiently, "Me! Me! Me!" He ran to the tree and pulls out a present from his family. He reads their letter that came with it before opening. It reveals a race car.

"Oh my god! It's that race car I always wanted all year!" He grinned looking at it. "Hold on! I'm gonna make it better!" He ran upstairs and back down with his wand and was going to place a motion spell on it but it catches on fire instead. He looks at his wand, upset that it still isn't working for him.

"At least it didn't blow up..." Shawn said trying to cheer up his best friend.


	30. Chapter 30

After many presents later, the gang lounges around and had lots of fun. They went to the Great Hall later that day to have dinner, afterwards they were very full and tired that the went upstairs. Harry went up to get his cloak and went sneaking to the library to search again. Cory escorts Topanga to her dorm and she giggles, "Cory, you really don't have to do that!"

"But I want to my sweet," he says with a smile.

"Thanks for the best Christmas Cory," Topanga says, "I thought I was going to spend it alone since nobody was here."

"I wouldn't let my friend spend Christmas alone, now would I?" Cory asked. They stopped at her dorm and sighs, "Well this is it…" He has just realized what was about to happen after dropping a girl off, "You're not going to, like, kiss me now are you?"

Topanga moves closer to him and asks, "Would it be your first kiss? Because it would be interesting if all your life you remembered that your first kiss happened when you walk a girl home or back to her dorm."

"No, it wouldn't really be interesting. What if we get caught?"

Topanga chuckles, "No we won't silly."

Cory came up with an excuse, "You shouldn't kiss somebody you're not married to."

"Hmmmm yeah," She sighs looking away, "I would have to feel I really knew the person. And that I liked him…"

"Good," Cory said about to leave.

"Good," Topanga said with a wicked smile before pushing Cory against the wall between two portraits and she put her lips on his before finishing, "It was my first one too."

Cory just stood there frozen with a goofy smile on his face.

"Awwwwwww young love!" A woman in the portrait gushes over the two.

"Just beautiful," another woman says in the portrait.

Cory stopped and immediately protests to the portrait, "I'm sorry, but Topanga and I are still close friends." He then whispers to Topanga, "Kind of ruined the moment for us…"

She nodded before saying the password to the portrait who swings open and before she got in the portrait hole, she bids goodnight to Cory.

He says goodnight back and when the door closes, he sighs dreamily and leans against the wall.

But then he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see who tapped him… But there is no one around. He was just about to ask to himself, "What the-".

Just as he's about to finish, darkness popped out of nowhere and covered him. He was about to scream but he felt a hand on his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Shhhh Cory. It's just me!" The person next to him hisses. Cory looked to see Harry realizing he's under his invisibility cloak.

Cory then asked, "Did you find anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. And I was nearly caught by Filch and Snape as I tried to escape. I got to show you something! Follow me!"

Cory and Harry stay together under the cloak with him leading Cory to the door of a room.

He takes the cloak off and ran to the large mirror which is placed in the corner.

"Come! Look! It's my parents!" Harry takes Cory and they stand in front of the mirror.

Cory only sees just him and Harry. "I only see us…"

Harry moves over so he can see, "Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? Thats-"

"That's me!" Cory says seeing what's in his reflection. His own self… Only older… Wearing a tuxedo. And sees a young woman appearing in the mirror as well and gave a smile which Cory immediately finds out who it was. It's Topanga in a wedding dress and they embrace to kiss.

"I married Topanga?! Woah… So cool!" He looked over at Harry asking, "You think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it?" Harry questions confused looking at the mirror as well, "Both of my parents are dead…"

Cory looked at his older self smiling at the older Topanga.

He shook his head seeing nothing in the mirror but himself. He looked at the funny lettering on the top of it before saying, "Let's go Harry… Something isn't right about this mirror. I just know it. Let's go."

Harry looked at the mirror again and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." So they got under the invisibility cloak and walked out the door.

I will be back, Harry thought when he looked at the mirror for the last time for the night.


	31. Chapter 31

The next few days of the holidays, Topanga, Shawn and Cory were sitting together in the Great Hall playing a friendly game of exploding snaps while Ron and his siblings play wizard chess. Harry sat further away from them in front of a large fireplace.

Cory notices and went over to Harry who is looking depressed and asks, "Hey, wanna play exploding snaps with us?"

Harry only shook his head.

"Wanna go visit Hagrid's?"

He shook his head again.

Cory then sighs cutting to the chase, "I know what your thinking Harry, but there may be something bad about that mirror. I know how much you miss your parents."

Harry didn't say anything, more of like basically ignoring him and kept staring at the fire.

Later that night, Harry sat in front of the mirror smiling at his parents and having a talk while they listen. He hears the door slowly open and he turned back standing up seeing Shawn coming in.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked.

He replied, "Cory was worried about you and asked me to come to you. I actually wanted to see the mirror for myself. I sneaked through."

"You want to see your future? Go right ahead?" Harry steps aside for Shawn to go and see.

Shawn stepped forward and sees two figures appearing behind him also.

He looks at a woman with blonde thick curly hair and a man who is a lot bigger than Shawn. And they were smiling at their son.

"Is that…" Harry starts but trails off.

"Dad? Mom?" Shawn says aghast.

They both nod with a smile before laughing at each other. A tear slips from Shawn's eye and he looks away wiping it off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing," Shawn replied. "Just my parents… That's all."

Harry looked back into the mirror before saying, "My parents we're in the mirror as well. Cory told me that it shows the future. It can't show it because my parents are dead."

"I guess my future tells me that my parents finally really love me so they can stay," Shawn said as another tear falls from his face.

Harry asked his face screwed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that all my life… I've been living in a trailer park… Moving around a lot, been in and out of five schools around the country… My parents moved a lot too. But that's different. Every single time we were just getting back together and becoming a real family, they always run away and leave me. My mom always does and my dad does too…" More tears come down from his eyes before continuing, "And on my birthday my parents never celebrate with me because they ran out on me. Whenever I needed them most, they just leave me and they come back." He shouts crying, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!? WHY!?"

Harry just stares in silence at him feeling terrible and didn't know what to say.

He then said, "I know how you feel-"

"No you don't!" Shawn shouted looking at him immediately wiping his tears, "You don't know how it feels! I try to start a family again! And they just leave me!"

Harry says back in defense hoping no one would hear them, "Shawn I do know how you feel. My parents are dead. And i've been living with my relatives who treated my poorly and I have been forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs for the past ten years. I've been waiting for a long time to get away from them."

Shawn looks at him in silence before saying, "You may know how it feels to lose someone, but you don't know how it feels to be on and off I have gone though."

"I know. I'm sorry Shawn. I know you always wanted a real family, so do I," Harry said immediately giving him a friendship hug.

Shawn then hugs back letting silent tears fall.

After a moment of silence, they released each other and Shawn asked feeling better, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's alright."

"Um... I'm just gonna head back to the dorms," Shawn said before he walks out leaving Harry to the mirror again. It wasn't long before Dumbledore showed up finding Harry in front of the mirror.


End file.
